To Steal a Rock Star
by tiggerkiddo
Summary: Johto is about to be home to one of the greatest rock concerts ever performed, a musical clash between rock legends but when some of the musicians mysteriously leave on the eve of the show, it's up to Detective Crystal and her reluctant partners Ethan, Lyra and Roxie to save the day! Or just screw stuff up!
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't this pretty exciting Ethan? A concert between two of the greatest rock and roll artists around? A powerful flash of the best punk artist and the best pure rock singer. A thrilling battle between the poisonous fumes of Homika and the—"

"No way! Me and Wiggler were relaxing and enjoying the great day when you dragged me here," he said, shooting a glare in the direction of his blue haired friend. Crystal shrugged it off as she was wont to do and looked over at the other poor sap she had dragged along, her younger cousin Lyra.

"And—"

"What's the big deal about these two anyway? They have awful outfits too. I mean Roxanne wears a schoolgirl outfit and…what in the world does Homika wear?" She said with a yawn.

Crystal stopped walking and barred their path. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Oh you two are so hopeless! Do you really want to skip out on an on stage Pokemon battle between two great Pokemon trainers? On stage, with a rock concert as the background singers! When's the last time you saw something like that?" She yelled. Hearts seemed to form in her eyes as she turned away from them. "I can't wait to see what new battle strategies they've come up with. I've got a notebook, tape recorder and—"

Before she could finish, Silver walked past her and bumped into her, his head buried in a book. Crystal stumbled forward a few steps but recovered pretty quickly. Silver didn't seem to even notice and kept walking on. "Hey Silver!" Lyra said. He finally looked up from his book, in time for Crystal to march over to him and point a finger in his chest."

"H-hey, what's the big idea? Why don't you watch where you're going? You almost knocked me over! That's pretty rude, don't you think?"

"Huh? Stop standing in the middle of the road. It's a road, not a room, it's where people walk or bike," he said in an annoyed tone. Crystal shot daggers at him.

"You jerk! Apologize!"

"Why should I?! Take a hike!" He said.

Crystal got up in his face. "Take a hike? Why don't you take a hike you…you jerk! You're all mean to Pokemon, you shove people around—"

"Silver, what are you reading there?" Ethan asked, eager to break up the ensuing battle. He closed the book and sighed.

"It's just a book…about the history of Team Rocket. I was just checking it out."

"Team Rocket is nothing but the baddest of news. Why in the world would you want to read on them?" Crystal asked.

Silver rolled his eyes. "Maybe I just want to learn more about them."

Ethan could see where this discussion would go and it was nowhere good. He strode forward and grabbed Crystal by the arm as he pulled her away. "Well good seeing you, good luck with your reading!"

"Hey, Ethan…what are you doing? Let me go!"

"No can do!" He said, even as he struggled to pull her along. Boy she was a bit stronger than he thought!

"Really Ethan, you don't have to be so rough. I can handle myself just fine," Crystal said as they neared Goldenrod where the concert would take place. She rubbed her wrist and sighed. "I just can't stand the sight of that guy! He makes my blood boil, such a jerk! I've never met anyone like him!"

Lyra giggled. "You sure do talk about him a lot. Don't you think Ethan?"

He looked over at his Wigglytuff, Wiggler, who didn't seem to hot on keeping this discussion going. "I…I don't know what you're talking about Lyra."

"I think you do! Come on Crystal…admit it! You've got a crush on Silver and you can't stand it!"

"I don't have a crush on Silver! Where did you get that crazy idea?!" Crystal yelled at Lyra, who cowered from her older cousin but still giggled and smiled.

"Oh come on, just admit it!"

Crystal looked away. "How about you admit your crush? I know you have a big time crush on…someone," she said as she cast a casual glance in his direction. What was she getting at? Lyra noticed a blushed.

"H-h-huh? I I don't know what you're talking about. Y-yea, I don't know what you're talking about! Tell her Ethan!"

He and Wiggler exchanged a look. "I'm not a part of this!"

Crystal leaned on his shoulders with a mischievous look in her face. "You already have your eye on someone. I wonder who it is…"

Did she really know? Nah there was no way! "I like my single ways—"

"Is it that cute gym leader from Olivine? Jasmine isn't it? Or perhaps Erika from Celadon?"

"H-huh? What are you talking about?" Lyra asked, her eyes getting wide with interest. Crystal giggled.

"Oh just a little birdie has been telling about some rumors. You know, I've also heard you might have a thing for a certain icy gym leader from Sinnoh…or was it perhaps—"

He gently pushed her away. "Stop it. None of that is true. I'm a friend with a lot of the gym leaders—"

"A lot of the girl gym leaders," Crystal said and he shook his head.

"That's not true! I am a friend with a bunch of the male gym leaders too. I even get along with Lance and you know how—" he began to say before Wiggler's squeaking distracted him. He looked over at him and frowned. "Hey, you're supposed to back me up here!"

Crystal tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh it's okay, it's all right Ethan. You're just friends with all those girls, just friends and nothing else. Just friends—"

"You sure like to focus on that," he said in an annoyed tone. He looked up and noticed a pair of sad looking teenagers in hoodies that looked like Homika's dress. It seemed to be one of the official clothing items for the Homika fan club, better known as the Gooberz. Crystal stopped joking around when she noticed them too.

"Hey you two! What's with the sad faces?"

One of the teens looked up at them, a young looking guy with a few scars on his face, at least that was all he could see since the guy preferred the hood of his hoodie up. "You didn't hear?"

Crystal, Lyra and him all exchanged looks with each other. "Hear what?" Crystal asked.

"The concert got canceled—"

"Canceled?!" Crystal yelled, causing him to wince from her loud voice.

"Yea, Roxanne and Roark went missing and no one knows where they disappeared to. It's a mystery to everyone. They were in their trailers not too long ago and all of a sudden, poof!"

Ethan turned around. "Oh, well that's just too bad. I'm going back to—"

"Ethan, Lyra, neither of you are going anywhere," Crystal said as she grabbed their shoulders. "So they vanished? That is strange. Roxanne and Roark have been looking forward to this for a long while, they wouldn't just skip out on a battle like this. Something is up!"

"Please don't tell me you suspect foul play," he said. Crystal nodded.

"I do! I think it's time we head over and see if we can learn anything!"

"Can't you do that by yourself?" Lyra asked.

"Are you kidding? A detective is nothing without a pair of assistants!"

"You're a detective now?" He asked with a groan. He knew what that meant, trouble, trouble and a lot more trouble.

By the time they arrived at the Pokeathelon arena, the crowds that had gathered there for the concert, had largely vanished, with only a few stragglers hanging around. There were a few police combing the area but so far, there didn't look to be much activity. It really didn't look like anyone was too concerned. "You know…maybe they know something we don't," he said.

"I wouldn't bet on it! Okay here's the plan! Lyra and me will go inside and ask some questions. Ethan you walk around here and see if you can find anything!" She said as she pointed in his direction. He let out a sigh, knowing there was no stopping Crystal when she got like this. Many times he had tried to get out of it but she always found a way to drag him back into so by now, he had just given into his fate, that he would always get dragged into her crazy plots.

"Okay, me and Wiggler will get on it—" He began to say but of course Crystal had already dragged Lyra away. He watched the two girls hurry away and folded his arms. "And there goes Crystal, off on another wild Pidget chase. When will she slow down?"

Wiggler let out a squeak and he nodded. He turned and noticed a few large trailers sitting off to the side. One of them had a large Scolipede painted on the side, with the words Homika spray painted across in teal. He rubbed his chin. "This couldn't be her official trailer, right?"

They walked closer to the trailer, which looked about as long as a normal trailer. He noticed the lack of guards and shrugged. "Maybe it isn't, maybe it's just here for promotions—"

"What the f*** are you doing goober?" A loud and shrill voice said. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Homika standing a few feet behind him. She was dressed in her signature outfit, the strapless mini dress with teal and purple stripes and knee-high boots. She had a lollipop in her mouth, which she took out and waved in his direction. "Are you a peeping tom? Because if you are, I'm gonna f*** you up something fierce!"

"A peeping tom? No, no way!" He said, shaking his head. "I was just taking a look around. I'm just trying to find any clues that would tell me why Roxanne and Roark vanished."

"F*** man, didn't you guys already come by? You asked me a bunch of questions and everything."

"I'm not with the police though—"

"Then f*** off," she said as she turned her back to him. She was cute but what an awful attitude! He looked at Wiggler and sighed. Then again, Crystal would have wanted him to question everyone.

"But I could still use your help. Ummm, let's see…how do I do this? Oh right, when did you see the two of them last?"

Homika put her hands on her hips. "Is this a f***ing joke? Don't f*** with me or I'm gonna—"

"Just the facts ma'm," he said. He looked over at Wiggler, who gave him a curious look.

"F*** fine little boy. The last I saw of Roxanne and Roark, they were at their trailer, practicing as usual. Roxanne is a bit of a perfectionist and always wants to make sure everything comes out perfect so that's what they were doing. That was…I guess an hour before they vanished."

He nodded. "So would Roxanne and Roark have any reason to leave?"

"F*** no! She's been looking forward to this for a while now. She wouldn't miss it for anything. Are we f***ing done already?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. Ummmm where is their trailer?"

"F*** off," she said. It looked like this conversation was pretty much over. He tipped his cap to her with a sly smile.

"Thanks for—"

"You f***er, shut up. I have a few questions for you since you felt the need to waste my f***ing time!"

He shrugged. "Okay, shoot."

"First off, who are you?"

He chuckled. "Oh my name is Ethan Gold, I'm from New Bark Town—"

"Sounds like a f***ing hick town."

He shrugged. "Hey, it's home."

Homika rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Second question, are you the only person doing this little police work?"

"Actually it was my friend Crystal. She dragged me and Lyra here to watch the concert but once she heard what happened…she uhhh…" he said as he drifted off. Wiggler let out a squeak and he laughed. "Yea, she went into detective mode so here I am."

Homika pointed her teal lollipop in his direction. "What kind of friend?"

He and Wiggler exchanged a look. "What do you mean what kind of friend? She's just a friend, a childhood friend. We grew up together. All three of us grew up together."

"Oh."

He looked around a bit and noticed that she seemed to relax a little after his answer but why? Why was she so concerned about Crystal and Lyra? Girls were so weird. "So is that it?"

"I don't know, f*** I'm bored."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well if that is it, I'm gonna look for Roxanne and Roark's trailer, I need to check it out."

"You think you can just waltz in there all wily nilly? Who the f*** do you think you are…though you do seem familiar," she said. He chuckled a bit.

"You may have. I competed in the last Pokemon League Tournament here. I finished in second place to Crystal. People…well they sort of know me around here so if I felt like helping out with this, the authorities won't mind."

"You don't even know where her trailer is."

He nodded. "I don't but that's what I'm going to do. Unless you know where it is and—"

"F*** off, I'm not your assistant!"

He shrugged. "Okay okay, sorry I asked. Thanks for your help Homika," he said as he began to walk off. He only ended up walking a few feet before he felt her grab his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Shut up! I'm coming with you."

Wiggler let out a surprised squeak and he couldn't help but share his sentiment. Just a minute ago, she wanted him out her sight and now all of a sudden, she wanted to come along? "I don't get it—"

"I said…I'm coming with you. Is that so f***ing hard to understand?"

"It is when it seemed like you just wanted me out of your hair not so long ago. Like a few minutes ago even—"

"I changed my f***ing mind! Got a problem with that?" She yelled as she glared at him. Well he kind of did have a problem with it since she was such a hot head but then again, he didn't want to tick her off and end up getting chased away either. Might as well go along with it.

"Not anymore!"

"Good. Now sit still, I'll be back," she said as she turned away.

"Huh, where are you going?"

"I'm going to change!"

Ethan and Wiggler exchanged looks again. "Uh…you've lost me now. Why do you need to change? Are you afraid of someone seeing you?"

"Of course! I don't want to attract attention or anything! What do you think will happen if people see me walking around with some rural hick?"

Wiggler let out an angry squeak but he just patted him on the head and smiled. "They'll think that the potty mouthed rock star finally found someone—"

"F*** you!" She yelled as she stomped off. He looked at Wiggler and laughed as he sat down on the warm grass. Wiggler plopped down on the grass and looked up at the sky. He was about to do the same but felt one of his Pokeballs rattling around. He looked down and noticed which one.

"Oh boy, looks like Pitch wants out," he said. Wiggler looked at him and let out an annoyed squeak. "Yes I know you two don't get along but well you did promise to take turns with him on who gets to be out of their Pokeball," he said as he held out Wiggler's Pokeball. Wiggler let out an annoyed squeak and shook his head. "Oh come on, none of that. You agreed to this so stop being such a baby," he said as he summoned Wiggler back. He took out the other Pokeball and let his Rufflet, Pitch out of his Pokeball. The little bird shook himself off before taking his perch on his shoulder.

After explaining to Pitch the situation, the little bird let out a chirp. "Yea yea, I know we got sucked into another one of Crystal's trips. It's okay. It's probably something simple and then—"

"You know, it's really f***ing weird how you talk to your Pokemon like that," Homika said. That was quicker than he thought. He got to his feet and turned around. Homika had ditched her outfit for a large hoodie that came down to her thighs. It had red and pink horizontal stripes, which matched with the stockings she wore which came up to her thighs. She had traded in her boots for a pair of brown shoes and she pulled up the hood over her head as she walked up. He looked at her and then at her outfit.

"I thought you were going for something that wouldn't attract attention—"

"You walk around with a Wigglytuff and now you have a Rufflet on your shoulder like a f***ing parrot. I fit in just fine."

"Well okay…but we can't call you Homika."

"I know that! You can call me Roxie—"

"And you can't act like—"

"F***, I know that too! I'll portray myself as a girly girl who is a fan of Roxanne…and I feel like I'm gonna puke."

He laughed. "Okay Roxie—"

"Stop laughing about this! S***, I can't believe I'm doing this," she said. Pitch let out a chirp asking why she was doing it but Ethan wasn't about to translate that. "Shut up bird. Okay, follow me Ethan."

Roxie led them around the trailer and past a few other trailers that sat nearby. Nearly all of them were unmarked and looked pretty nondescript to him. Perhaps Roxanne and Roark didn't want anyone to know what their trailer looked like and surrounded it with similar ones? "Hey Roxie, what does their trailer look like?"

"It looks like a rock. Well they painted it to look like one. I think it's drabber than all these other ones. Who the f*** paints their trailer like a rock?"

He shrugged. He didn't care about the whys, he just needed to know what it looked like. So they needed to find a trailer that looked like a rock, that shouldn't be too hard to find. It would have to be the biggest looking rock around. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked amongst all the trailers and after a bit, he felt Roxie's arm brush against his. He looked over at her. "Something up?"

She looked at him and frowned. "No, why?"

He looked away and his eyes fell on a stone gray colored trailer a few feet away. He hurried over to it and hurried around it to the other side where the door lay. He stopped in front of it and waited for Roxie to catch up, which she did a moment later. She bent over and gasped for air. "Hey, warn me before you just dart off like that! F***, I'm not fit like you."

"You don't look that out of shape to me."

She sat up straight and glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed. "It means I thought you looked like a healthy girl."

She blushed underneath her hood and looked away. "Sh-shut up! F*** you!"

He stepped up to the door. "You know, where are the security guards? I expected there to be some around…I mean—"

"We have Pokemon, remember? Why would you need guards when you can pull out a Pokemon and scare them away?" Roxie said. He nodded as he opened the door. He pushed it open and stepped inside. It looked like the interior of a nice and roomy RV, except with posters and musical instruments lying around. He stood in the middle of it and folded his arms. He scanned the couches and floors for a few before he heard Roxie clear her throat.

"The f*** are you doing?"

"Trying to see if there was any evidence of a struggle or…"

"This is how the place usually looks so if you think there's been a struggle…there hasn't. Or at least that's what my eyes tell me."

"Oh it usually looks like this?" He asked as he walked past her and to the other side of the trailer where the kitchen sat. He looked around the countertop, cluttered with Pokeballs and rocks. Roxie walked over and picked up one of the rocks.

"Who the f*** leaves rocks on their kitchen counter? Who?"

"A bunch of—" he began to say before she pressed the rock in his chest. He looked at her and she frowned.

"I swear, if you say a rock related pun right now…I'm gonna kick you're a**."

"Are you always this mean to everyone?" He asked as he walked back to the center of the trailer. As he did, the door to the trailer opened and Crystal poked her head in.

"So what did you find out?" Crystal asked after she had dragged the two of them out of the trailer. Ethan shrugged.

"We hadn't found much but it didn't look like there were signs of a struggle so—"

"But we can't rule out that a crime was committed!"

"A crime? Aren't we just jumping to conclusions now?" Ethan asked. Crystal wagged a finger at him.

"Of course not! Just because there weren't signs of a struggle, doesn't mean all is well! What if they were suddenly gassed?"

"Gassed?" Ethan, Lyra and Roxie said in unison, with Pitch adding in a chirp for good measure. Yep, she had gone off on one of her trips and good luck trying to drag her down from Cloud Nine.

"Yea! That way, they wouldn't have to struggle to remove them. They could just pick them up—"

"But if they had done that, the place would have still smelled like gas. Or something would have lingered since the windows were closed."

Crystal frowned. "Well that is true."

"We still need more questions answered first before we jump to conclusions."

She nodded. "So, where is Homika? I'm sure she's seen them recently, she could tell us—"

"Already ahead of you chief. I talked to her and she said the two of them were practicing in the trailer an hour before they disappeared. She told me that the two were looking forward to this and wouldn't miss it for the world."

Crystal beamed with pride. "Good, good! I'm happy to see you weren't just finding a spot to take a nap! Well we went to the arena but we didn't find out much. We have to figure out…why they would leave. It'd have to be for a very good reason!"

He nodded. "That's my guess…perhaps we could ask around, ask people who would know them—"

"Right! Well they come from wholly different regions, Sinnoh and Hoenn. Ethan, as the only guy here, it's only fair you go to the harsher Sinnoh! Meanwhile me and Lyra will head for Hoenn and ask around."

"Ummm…how can we be sure a crime was even committed?" Roxie asked. Crystal sighed as she looked over at Roxie with a look a parent might give to a confused child.

"Roxie Roxie Roxie, so far all the evidence points to something bad happening to those two. They would have no real reason to leave—"

"Aren't we just wasting time here?" Ethan said. Crystal tapped her cheek.

"Now Ethan, some ground rules. Remember to take some warm clothes, Sinnoh isn't the warmest place around and the freak snowstorm could leave you in a tizzy! You're only there to ask about Roark, no taking a massive detour to the north and visiting Snowpoint."

"Why would I visit Snowpoint?" He asked with an innocent look. Pitch let out a chirp of agreement but Crystal, as always wasn't buying it.

"Wipe that innocent look off your face, I know what you're up to. We're here to work! Work, work and work! No play! The millions of fans are counting on us to make sure this concert goes on!"

To be honest, no one was counting on them, no one even knew they were looking into it except them but would that stop her? "All work, no play…I got it!"

She smiled. "Good! Ah…and Roxie? I'm gonna ask you just go on home. Leave this work to the professionals!"

He looked over at Roxie and it didn't look like she was keen on this idea. He cleared his throat, hoping to stop the eruption of Mt. Homika. "Actually Crystal, Roxie is a pretty good trainer in her own right—"

"Ethan, how long have you known Roxie?"

"Ahhh well—"

Crystal put her hands on her hips. "Have you been concealing a secret relationship from us? Something on the down low?"

Something on the what? "Uh no, what are you talking about?" He asked. Crystal's smile grew even wider.

"It's okay if you don't want to explain Ethan. If you want to keep your relationship secret so you don't cause an international crisis, I'm glad you're keeping your wits about it!"

He and Pitch could only share confused looks. He felt Roxie lean on him. "Thank you Crystal! I really want to keep it a secret too, we'll make sure to behave ourselves!" She said in a cherry voice. Wow did that sound weird coming from her.

"You better!"

"What the f*** is her deal? Like really, what the f*** is going on in that mind of hers?"

Ethan leaned on the railing of the ship and watched the ship cut through the cool waters of the sea. After leaving Goldenrod, they had caught a ship at Olivine that would take them Sinnoh. "Crystal? Oh, that's just how she is."

"That's just how she is? That's all you got?"

He nodded. "Yea, you'd have to spend a lot of time with her to get used to the way she thinks. She's a very competent Pokemon trainer and all but her imagination does get the best of her at times."

"How old is she?"

"Same age as me, 19—"

"That's f***ing pathetic. A 19 year old should have a better head on her shoulders. I wanted to knock her head off…I felt like bashing my head against a wall!"

"It's Crystal—"

She grabbed him by the arms and shook him. "And you're…just okay with this? Why don't you speak up and say something?"

"I told you, this is just how Crystal is. Haven't you grown up with people as kids who had some little quirk? You just get used to it over the years."

Her eyes grew big and she looked away. "F*** no. I was born a rock star, I didn't have time for that s***."

He shrugged. "That's too bad."

"That's too bad? The f*** is that supposed to mean?"

He laughed as she entered defensive mode. "Nothing really. Well don't you have any friends that have some—"

"I don't have friends, I'm a rock star. What do I need with friends? I'm adored and loved by millions of f***ing goobers all over the world!"

"As long as you're happy."

"Who says I'm not happy? I'm perfectly happy, why would I want to get any closer to those f***ing goobers? Why don't you treat me like a rock star?"

He looked over at her with a confused look. "What?"

"You're in the presence one of the most popular rock artists of all time and yet you treat me like a normal girl!"

"I didn't realize that was a problem. Do you want me to treat you like a rock star?"

She folded her arms and seemed to get lost in her thoughts for a few minutes. "Well…no, I guess not. You can treat me like how you've been doing."

Pitch hopped down onto the railing and he pet him along the back. "Cool—"

"I have a question for you. Why does Crystal keep teasing you about this gym leader or that gym leader?"

"Oh she seems to think my friendships with a bunch of these gym leaders is more than just friendship…and it's not."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, so stop listening to her—"

"Just which gym leaders are you good friends with?"

Pitch let out a chirp and fluttered away, not in the mood to see what would transpire. "Hey Pitch, get back here!" He yelled. He shook his head. "Oh whatever. Anyways, I'm good friends with Lance, Jasmine, Erika…there's also Candice—"

"Are you some sort of f***ing playboy?"

"You've been listening to Crystal too much. I told you—"

Before he could finish his sentence, a snowball flew out of nowhere and smacked him in the face, sending him backwards before he hit the well of the cabin. He wiped the cold and slush ball snowball from his face. "What the f*** is going on?" Roxie asked.

"I think we're pretty close to Snowpoint actually—"

"But who would cream you with a snowball?"

He chuckled. "I bet Crystal tipped them off about our coming here."

"Them?"

He got to his feet and laughed. "Candice and Maylene."

By the time the ship pulled into the harbor, he could see the two gym leaders waiting for them at the snow-covered dock. Seeing the snow reminded him that neither of them was really prepared for the cold but at least they weren't planning to stick here for long. Candice waved at them, her pile of snowballs heavily depleted. "Hey you two!"

He wiped his face again. "Thanks for the wet and slushy greeting. How did you throw them so far?"

"Candice isn't that strong! May May did that!"

He folded his arms. "You know, I'm finding it hard to buy that since you're standing next to the snowballs."

"Who is this?" Maylene asked when she noticed Roxie.

"Crystal told Candice you have a secret relationship?"

When Crystal let an idea run away with her, she did. No telling how quickly this would spread. "Uhhh—"

Roxie suddenly latched onto his arm. "Yea, like totally. We had to keep it a secret because well, who knows what the reaction would be?"

Candice leaned forward. "So how did the two of you meet? Candice wants to know all the crazy details!"

"Do we have time for it?" Maylene asked with the same deadpan expression she was known to wear. He had yet to see something that would surprise her. "We should probably head for—"

"Oh stop being such a sour puss May May!" Candice said. She shook her head. "So what about it you two?"

"C-could we get somewhere warmer?" Roxie said in a shivering voice.

"Told ya so," Maylene said. "We should split up, two of us go to Canalave and talk with Roark's dad, while the other two head for Oreburgh."

"Candice says we should go to Oreburgh and let the two lovey dovey love buttons be to themselves in the romantic and—"

"Candice, Canalave is nothing more than a harbor. Nothing romantic about a harbor," Maylene said.

"Candice knew that!"

"It's okay, we'll head over to Canalave and talk with Byron. Maybe he could tell us something, anything," Ethan said.

"Hey you two, Candice wants to see a little love?"

What in the world was she talking about? Sometimes he wondered if Candice and Crystal came from the same planet. "What?"

"A kiss!"

"I'm c-c-cold! Let's save it for later when we're not freezing to death, I promise Candice-chan!" Roxie said. Boy she agreed to that kind of quick.

"Okay but don't let me miss out!"

"F*** does she come from the same planet as Crystal? She keeps talking in the third person like…well who the f*** knows?" Roxie asked.

"You've been really controlling yourself."

She looked down the side of the boat. "F***, I don't know how long I can keep this sweet and bubbly act up. It's like every time I see or hear an idiot, I feel like…oh whatever, f*** it. This s*** sucks like a motherf*****."

He smiled as he folded his arms. He didn't know why but he always got a kick when she was like this, using more curse words than a ship full of sailors. "I think you're doing fine but…"

"Look, let's just keep this little mirage up of us being a couple. No one is the wiser."

"Well I'm more surprised at how easily you've accepted it."

"I'm bored as f*** here, I thought it would…be…you know fun."

Pitch let out an annoyed chirp and she sighed. "Fun?"

She reached into her hoodie and took out a wrapped lollipop before unwrapping it and putting it in her mouth. "Look…I was thinking about what you said earlier…like much f***ing earlier when you asked if I had any friends. And I told you I didn't need any f***ing friends, right?"

"Yea, you did."

She pointed the lollipop in his direction. "Well see here, I was thinking. I know that's f***ing dangerous for a rock star, especially for me because most of the time my mind is on my music or other useless crap. Well I thought it'd be fun to try out, to try out a friend…to try this friend business out."

Pitch let out a chirp, wondering if this was such a hot idea. "I don't mind being friends with you but are you still okay with this—"

Before he could finish, she took out her lollipop and shoved it into his mouth. "Just quit asking so many f***ing questions."


	2. Sidney and the Sly Squirtles

"Raaaaargh!" Byron yelled with a might cry as he slammed his large pickaxe on the large rock before him. The pointy end of it hit the rock with a loud crack, while a large crack formed in it. A minute or two later, it cracked open and he set down his pickaxe and bent down to pull them apart. Inside he could see what looked like gold buried inside. "Ha, haha…I still have it in these old bones of mine!"

Ethan cleared his throat. "Err Byron?"

"Eh, what is it?" The old miner asked as he turned around. He noticed the pair standing behind them and he laughed. "Oh, haha! If it isn't my training buddy from Johto! What brings you out here again? You already took my badge!" He said. "And who is this?"

He put his arm around her shoulders. "This is my friend Roxie and we aren't here for your badge. I actually needed to ask you a few questions."

Byron lifted the pickaxe and rested it on his shoulders. "Okay, shoot. I'm all ears."

"We're looking for your son Roark, he was supposed to be at this concert with Roxanne but the two of them just vanished and we were trying to figure out why Roark might leave. He was looking forward to this concert for awhile."

"He's gone?" Byron asked and Ethan nodded. "Huh, that is odd. The guy wouldn't shut up about it, I can't imagine why he'd leave it."

Ethan nodded. "Yea but we just wanted to know if there would be any reason why he might."

Byron set the pickaxe down on the ground and leaned against it. "Not that I could think of. Well I guess if he head something strange was going on at the mines in Oreburgh, he might be torn away but they usually have things under control."

"Why would he need to worry about the mines?" Roxie asked.

"He helps run them. He's an expert with rocks and geology so they often depend on them."

"A regular hard rocker!" She said in a bubbly voice. Byron let out an audible groan at her poor attempt at a pun.

"Anyways, that's the only thing I could think that would tear Roark away. He's a very studious kid, not like I was when I was younger. I used to just steal away from the mines and spend time with my—"

"Ahh yes well thanks for letting us know! Maybe we could check the mines there and ask the people there," Ethan said, cutting him off before he could go on about the old days. Byron looked a tad annoyed that he got cut off but his eyes lit up as if he remembered something.

"Oh yea, there was one thing recently. A few days ago in fact. Roark came here and told me about some guy who showed up at Oreburgh. A tall bald guy in a trench coat and he had a Salamence with him."

Ethan's eyes grew wide. "So what happened?"

Byron frowned. "Well, the guy talked to him for a few and from what Roark told me, the guy threatened to do something to mess up the concert."

"Something?" Roxie asked.

Roark nodded as he kicked the rock to the side. "Yea but he didn't tell Roark what he would do so he was left in the dark. The guy left and well that's all we know."

"Drat, that doesn't help us much—"

"I did hear though about some guy hanging out at the Battle Frontier. Some trainer who had been crushing everyone with a Salamence. I mean it's not much but—"

"Battle Frontier? We'll go check it out real quick!"

Byron let out a grumble. "Might be a little tougher now. Carnival is going on there and well it is pretty crowded there. They do get the place all looking nice, not a bad place to take your lady friend if you can avoid the crowds. Ugh, just thinking about it gives me a headache—"

"But don't you work in a mine?" Roxie asked.

Byron chuckled. "You're a dainty girl so you wouldn't know but working in the mines is much different from that. It's a calming sort of noise, knowing it's just you, your tools and the earth."

"But…isn't it still noise?" She asked.

"You really don't get it…don't worry about it," he said with a chuckle.

"No what I get is that you're a f***ing numbskull," Roxie said under her breath. Ethan pulled her away and laughed.

"Thanks Byron, we'll check it out before heading to Oreburgh!"

They left him and walked back up the path into the center of town, bustling with activity as usual but no one seemed to pay the two of them any attention. "Why did he call me a dainty little girl?"

Ethan and Pitch exchanged a look. "Uh well, do you really want me to answer that?"

She shot him a look. "I'll seriously f*** you up if you do."

He smiled. "Well anyway, this Carnival sounds like fun."

"Fun? What about Crystal? She'll be ticked off if you—"

"We check things out and then we can check out the sights. We don't have to be real long," he said. Roxie smirked.

"Oh so you actually have a spine?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked as he felt his phone buzz. She smiled again.

"It means I thought Crystal had you wrapped around her finger but it seems you have a little bit of rebellious side in you. I like it that you—"

"Hold on a minute Roxie, I have to take this call," he said. He pulled out his phone and noticed who was calling. "Hello?"

"Ethan! Hey, it's Crystal. What are you two doing?"

"Well we just finished talking with Byron and we're headed out to check up on a lead he told us about—"

"A lead? What kind of lead?"

"It's not a big lead, just a lead—"

"A lead is a lead is a lead, right?" She asked and he felt like his head was spinning.

"Uh right…yes, it is a lead—"

"Then what is the lead?"

"Well Byron said some guy—"

"Some guy, what kind of guy? Was he old? Was he young? Was he white, black, brown or some other color? Was he even—"

"A tall bald headed guy with a Salamence. He supposedly threatened the concert and then left. He didn't say how he would attack, he just threatened to. Byron said there is word he might be at the Battle Frontier so we're headed there."

"Well it is a lead…not a good lead but it's a lead."

She was still debating if this was a lead? "So that's where me and Roxie are headed next."

"Roxie…I think you need to watch her."

"Huh, what do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, it's probably my keen Crystal senses but something—"

"I think you need to lay off the those sugary Olivine sweets, they mess with your mind and you start seeing things. Remember the time you ate one too many and thought you saw UFO's over the sea?"

"Stop changing the subject! I swear, that sweet and bubbly act is…well…an act!"

"Are you bored?"

"Well…that too. We haven't found anything here! No leads, not hints of a lead…not even a hint of a hint of hint of a lead! Nada! Now Lyra is just standing around, complaining about everyone's clothes or something."

"Well I'll keep you updated on what we find, if we find anything—"

"Hey can you tell me more about Roxie! I mean it's kind of rude that you would keep your big sister—"

"Big sister? You aren't my big sister, I'm older than you by—"

"A few seconds. You were born only a few seconds before me," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Point remains, it isn't fair you keep this kind of knowledge from me! What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing! Why do you think I'm trying to hide something?"

"Well why have you been hiding a girlfriend from me? Don't you think that would be something I'd like to know about? I have to see if she's the right sort of girl for you!"

"I'm a pretty good judge of character—"

"Ethan, you're a guy, a good guy but a guy nonetheless. And I know how guys are, all a girl has to do is bat her eyelashes, sweet talk and suddenly they have the guy wrapped around their finger. And you're especially vulnerable."

How did this conversation get to this point? Shouldn't she be worried more about the missing singers? Suddenly Roxie snatched the phone away from him. "Hey Crystal, hehe, this is Roxie. I just wanted to tell you that we have everything under control," she said with a giggle. "Huh, what do I do? Um-mm well, I don't really do anything—"

He took the phone back from Roxie. "Crystal—"

"Ethan, are you dating a bum?!"

"She's not a bum—"

"She just told me she doesn't really do anything!"

"She's not a bum—"

"She's already got you wrapped around her finger—"

"I'm hanging up now," he said and he did. He put the phone away and looked at Roxie, who sported a mischievous look. "You know Roxie, this would be a lot easier if you just told her who you actually are."

Roxie put a hand on her hip. "And how do you think that will go?"

"Well—"

"I know what they say about me in Johto, how foul mouthed and perverse my lyrics are. How I'm a horrible influence for all the kids out there. If she were to find out, she'd go nutso."

"I guess it'd be too much to ask to—"

"If you want me to change my lyrics, f*** that. This is who I am, I'm a foul mouthed, perverse and horny b****," she said. She sighed. "Well what do you think?"

"Think, about you?"

"Yes!"

"Well I think you're pretty and all but I'm still getting used to you. We've only known each other for a short time."

"F***, you sure take your time on stuff."

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you know if you like someone as a friend so soon?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Pitch let out a chirp and he shot him a look. One of these times, that bird was gonna get him in hot water. "Well I promise not to make you wait too long Roxie."

The Battle Zone, a large island located to the northeast of Sinnoh, is where the Battle Frontier lay, along with Stark Mountain, a large volcano toward the back end of the island. He had been here a couple of times, usually dragged by Crystal to partake in some tournaments. Despite being as far north as Snowpoint, the island had a more tropical environment compared to Sinnoh and felt like an island that would belong in Hoenn instead.

As Byron had said, the Battle Frontier area was pretty darn crowded with people. The main street leading down the small port city had been roped off. The streets had several large and colorful floats parked in the middle of the road and with all the music pumping through the speakers, it sounded like it was a real party going on. "What a racket."

"A racket? But aren't you a rock artist?"

"Punk, punk…let's get it right here," she said as she pointed a finger in his face. She realized what she was doing and put her hand down. "There is a difference between the two. What they're playing is just noise, pure and simple noise."

"I think it sounds kind of nice—"

"Are you just saying that to be disagreeable with me or do you really mean it?" She asked.

"I really mean it! It's not the kind of music I'd listen to everyday but it's nice to hear."

She shook her head. "So then what do you think of my music?"

Pitch let out a smart aleck chirp and he tapped him on the beak. "Err well…I haven't really listened to your music much."

"Well at least you can't say you hate it," she said in a low voice.

He looked over at her, for sure she had said something. "What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all…well I'm gonna have to perform for you when this is all said and done! What kind of music do you listen to?"

He laughed. "All kinds of music. I think the only kind I don't listen to are country and—hey, what's going on?" He asked as the festive music had came to a screeching halt but soon some other music started up, a loud and shrill sounding rock music. Pitch let out a horrified chirp and he nodded. "Man that is some awful music—"

"Those f***ers? It can't be!"

"Come again?" He asked as he tried in vain to cover his ears. She pulled his hands away and he grumbled. "That sort of defeats the purpose."

"Listen d***it! That f***ing song, it belongs to them!"

"Uh care to fill me in Roxie?"

She stomped her foot in the ground. "F***! That song belongs to this rival group of mine in the rock world, they call themselves the Rock and Squirtles."

"Soooo what? A group made of singing Squirtles and—"

"They often crash my concerts at times and a lot of their songs are covers of mine, they just demean me or just demean others! And everyone thinks they're a riot!"

He frowned. "Well they don't sound very nice but—" He didn't get to finish because she had already taken off for the street. He sighed and took out the Pokeball for Pitch, who wasn't at all pleased. He let out a string of angry chirps and Ethan shook his head. "No no no, enough of that. You've been out long enough and if there are battles ahead, Wiggler is more suited to them!"

Pitch chirped that he was perfectly capable of handling himself but Ethan wasn't gonna hear it. He summoned the bird back and let Wiggler out, who let out a loud squeak as he was released. Ethan ran past him and yelled at him to hurry up. "Come on, I'll explain later!"

He hurried down an alleyway, pushing and shoving his way through the throngs of people surrounding the street. For a bunch of concert crashers, the crowd didn't seem too displeased about it. In fact, he heard a lot of cheering going around. No one seemed to take to kindly to him pushing his way through and he felt himself pushed and shoved around as well. In fact, he got pushed and shoved around so much, he felt himself pushed back out of the alley. He dusted himself off and looked over at Wiggler. He flexed his muscle and Wiggler's eyes lit up. "Yep, I'm giving you the go ahead to flex those vocal cords and clear us a path!"

Wiggler hopped forward as he stepped back from the pink balloon. He sucked in a bunch of air before letting out with the most terrible, off tune and awful note you would ever hear! This was one of the variations of his Sing attack, the legendary one that could faint demigod Pokemon, legendaries and your normal, everyday garden variety…and everything in between. It only took a moment before the throngs of people before him collapsed and parted. He flashed a thumbs up to Wiggler as they ran through the crowd. He tried to leap over the roped off street but he didn't quite clear it and landed face first on the warm pavement.

"Hey, who just made that racket?"

It took him a few to regain his senses and he got to his feet. As he did, the shrill rock started back up and he grumbled. "Man I got up for this garbage?" He asked. He hurried around the large and colorful float, decorated like a tropical island. Each time the band struck a chord on the electric guitars, fireworks shot out of the makeshift palm tree tops and flew up into the sky, exploding in a shower of colors. Though it was too close for him to enjoy and sounded more like cannons going off over his head. He quickly ran around the float and came face to face with the band who had crashed the party.

As Roxie has said, there were Squirtle in the band, five of them in fact, each with a different style of shades and a different musical instrument. Standing in the back was a large Golem, manning an electronic keyboard and sat atop of him was one of the Elite Four members from Hoenn, Sidney. He was still sharply dressed but had ditched the small bit of hair atop his head for a bowler hat instead.

"Sidney? What are you—"

One of the Squirtles hit a loud tune on his guitar and Ethan stepped back as he covered his ears. "So are you the one who killed our music?"

"What, what are you talking about? Why are you crashing this festival?"

Sidney didn't answer him and the band began to play another one of their loud and shrill sounding songs. Ethan looked over at Wiggler and smiled. Wiggler hopped forward and countered Sidney's song with an awful tune of his own. Sidney shook his head as Wiggler finished. "So is this a battle of the bands? This isn't what I came here for but I never turn a battle down! Are you the only one? Not much of a battle then!"

Just then he heard the sound of loud drums being played behind them. He turned around to see another member of the Hoenn Elite Four, Phoebe. She was dressed in her traditional tropical outfit, flanked on both sides by a pair of ghost Pokemon playing some drums. One a Dusknoir and the other a Sableye. "Phoebe?"

"Hi! I couldn't just sit around and let you fight him all alone!" She yelled as the two ghosts pounded out a tune. "Phoebe at your service!"

"How touching, it's so nice to see my former Elite Four member in action! Do you have any other talent than looking pretty?"

"Wha-what?" She asked before he replied with another shrill sound from his band. Ethan hurried over to Phoebe and folded his arms.

"We're gonna have to do something about this guy."

"Well maybe voodoo—"

"What?" He said in surprise as he looked over at her. Phoebe smiled.

"Oh, not me. It's just I let the spirits take over and sometimes they—"

"I'm sorry I asked now," he said with a sigh. Seriously that sounded really weird, did she really just let the ghosts take over her body like that. "Do you really let them do that?"

"I trust the spirits!"

Wiggler let out a squeak, saying he wasn't too cool with this idea but he just pat him on the head. "Okay uh so—"

"How are you going to do a battle of the bands without me?" Roxie asked as she appeared. She dusted herself off and Phoebe glanced at her.

"Your friend?"

"Well I'm more—"

"Roxie, I think I have a plan. I don't know if that guy is still around here or not but he might be so here's what we're going to do…while me and Phoebe divert Sidney's attention with this battle of the bands, you and…Wiggler here, will go and search for that guy."

Roxie shot him a look and he sighed as he looked over at Phoebe. "Hold on just a minute," he said before he dragged her away somewhere private to explain.

"F***, there better be a good reason why I'm getting ditched for boobs here."

He sighed. "You aren't getting ditched. If you want to do the battle of the bands with Phoebe-"

She stuck a finger in his chest. "How about we do the battle of the bands together and let Phoebe investigate?"

He felt like rolling his eyes but that would only make her even more sour. "Roxie, she doesn't know anything about what is going on and do you think we have the time to explain everything to her?"

Roxie turned away, arms folded across her chest. "You're a f***ing fast talker, I'm sure you can explain it to her."

He put his hand on her shoulder but she seemed pretty annoyed still. "Look if you want to do the battle of the bands with her, I understand but I only suggested I do it because I figured you didn't want to blow your cover just yet."

"Yea but...are you sure that's your reason for it?"

"Yes that is the only reason Roxie. Stop worrying so much."

"I would if you weren't so f***ing friendly with girls so much," she said as she walked by him.

"Can you believe that guy?" Roxie asked Wiggler, who just gave her a confused look. She grumbled to herself before letting out her Koffing. "Look, can you talk with this guy? I can't understand a word he said!"

She turned away and looked over the edge of one of the buildings. Ethan had suggested they get a bird's eye view of the area while he was down below but so far she wasn't seeing the reason why she should be up here. "That little f***, I bet he's flirting all up with Phoebe and I'm-"

She didn't get to finished, interrupted by a loud roar. She turned and noticed a Salamence appear from a nearby building. Wiggler let out a worried squeak and her Koffing seemed a bit intimidated as well judging from its grunts. She grumbled. "You little babies, it's just a Salamence. We've beat them before."

"Yea but have you taken on this Salamence," said an older voice. Appearing behind the dragon, was a tall bald man, wearing a dark trench coat which blew in the wind. He took one hand out of his pocket and pet the dragon on its head.

"What's the f***ing difference? It's a Salamence, I know what they are weak against. You think I'm some sort of g****** idiot?"

He shook his head as he and the dragon exchanged amused looks. "You sure are a loudmouth, what's your name?"

"Roxie, f***er! And what business are you trying to pull? Have you been the one causing trouble here?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

What kind of answer was that? "Are you just f***ing with me? I gotta tell you, I don't take too kindly to people just f***ing with me! It makes me want to punch their lights out with my-"

"I'm not screwing with you. I have been causing the trouble here and here's another tidbit for you little girl, I kidnapped Roxanne and Roark."

Her jaw fell open. Why was he even admitting all of this? He had to be messing with her! "You...what? Why the f*** are you telling me all of this? Isn't this something you would want to keep to yourself? What the f*** are you thinking?"

He chuckled. "I dunno, that's for you to figure out."

"F*** that, I'm gonna capture you right here motherf***er and find out what you're up to."

He shrugged. "Well if you want to do things the hard way. I'm a gentleman so I'll let you get in the first shot."

She laughed. "You're gonna regret that one sucker. Koffing, nail that dragon with Sludge Bomb. Wiggler...do whatever."

Koffing let out a loud belching sound as it spewed up a large gob of toxic muck from its mouth. Most people were usually sickened by the sight of it but she found it lovely. Why did everyone have to hate poison Pokemon so much. The Salamence didn't exactly take it to the face and flew up in the air a bit, avoiding the attack all together. "Hey I thought you said I got the first shot?"

"I never said I would let you hit me, just you could get the first attack in."

Wiggler waddled forward and pointed his little limbs at his head as a bright aura glowed around his body. It took her a few moments to realize he was using Metronome but why in the f*** would he go for that? Why not for something that wasn't a roll of the dice?

"I'm not exactly going to sit here and just let you hit me now. Salamence!"

The guy's Salamence wove its bulky tail around as it shined like it was made of steel, before he swung it in Wiggler's direction. "Jump you stupid-" She yelled before Wiggler cut short his attack and hopped over the dragon's tail. "Man you're about as dense as your owner."

Wiggler turned to glare at her, leaving himself wide open and the guy didn't let that opportunity pass. "Salamence, show them the business."

"Wait, the what? Koffing, use tackle!" She yelled. Her Koffing flew past her, aiming directly for the dragon's head. The Salamence saw it all the way and blasted Koffing with a blast of fire from its throat. The blow knocked the Pokemon out in an instant and her eyes grew wide. "Koffing!"

"Salamence isn't a slouch and you'd be wise to consider that."

She summoned Koffing back and took out another Pokeball. "I don't have to consider jack, only that I'm gonna take you down and hard!"

Wiggler suddenly jumped in front of her before unleashing a stream of ice in Salamence's direction. It hit the dragon before it could move and it let out a loud roar from the pain. It turned its head and growled at Wiggler. "The infamous Wigglytuff."

"Infamous? How the f*** can something like this be infamous?"

He chuckled. "So do you live under a Graveler or something?" He asked with a sneer. She stuck her tongue at him and he chuckled. "Our dear friend Gold has made a reputation in the crime world with his unorthodox team, led by this puffball."

"Stop treating me like I'm nothing!"

"You are nothing, I just beat your Pokemon in one move."

"How do you know the other Pokemon aren't even tougher?"

He yawned and gave her a smug look, a look she wanted to wipe off his face. Hopefully with her fist. "You mother-"

"But it seems like Sidney's act is all about wrapped up so it's time for me to shove off."

"You aren't leaving anywhere! Come back here!"

The Salamence suddenly leapt forward, landing nearby. It swatted Wiggler out of the way before leaning forward and growling in her face. She stumbled backwards and landed on her butt as it loomed over her. He appeared next to it and patted it on the back. "You know what Salamence enjoys for a meal? Pokemon. Especially ones from rash and foolish trainers like yourself who think just because they beat all the little kinds on the playground, that they're hot stuff. Then once they run into someone who knows their stuff, they crumble," he said. He looked toward the sky and laughed.

"I'm not just-"

"And then to sink the dagger further into their hearts, to show how useless they really are, old Salamence here enjoys a heart meal of living Pokemon."

"You don't really do that!"

"Salamence are known for being very violent Pokemon. It's how they are, the spent years and years, enduring hardships and trials to finally gain their wings and they don't get that way by being nice and sweet! They get there by fighting and clawing their way to the top. And sometimes I treat him with a healthy meal of trainers."

"Wh-what?"

He reached up and patted him on the head. "Salamence isn't picky, he'll eat Pokemon and humans if he so chooses. I don't limit his choices. You might be a bit bony but I'm sure he'll deal with that."

"Roxie? Roxie, what's going on up here?" Ethan said. Her beating heart began to slow down a bit and the man chuckled as he hopped onto his Salamence.

"Another time then perhaps!" He said, just as the dragon lifted up into the air. "Oh, I'm sure you'll be needing this to free your music buddies! They're locked up in this building here!" He yelled as he dropped a couple of keys down before he disappeared into the sky. A few minutes later, Ethan hauled himself onto the roof.

"Oh there you are! I'm sorry it took so long but Crystal and Lyra showed up and we were able to put an end to Sidney's act, so I decided to come up here...are you okay?"

"Okay? Okay? I'm just f***ing peachy." She said as she slumped to the ground. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "Are you taking pity on me or something?"

He sighed. "You look you had a rough fight and I was trying to comfort you."

She blushed. "Oh...ahhh but why the f*** are you doing that?"

He and Wiggler shared a look and he sighed.

"So do you plan to explain yourself?" Crystal asked as the three of them stood around the sitting Sidney. She had been able to sweet talk the police into letting them question him and Ethan still wasn't sure how she did it.

Sidney shook his head. "No way toots-"

"My name isn't Toots, it's Crystal! Crystal, the expert detective from New Bark Town!"

"Detective? May I see your badge?" Sidney asked with an amused look on his face.

She ignored him and sat down in the chair facing him. She crossed her legs and began looking over the papers she had. "Well Sidney, I have a bunch of questions I want to ask you so we'll get the minor ones out of the way first. First off, who are you working for?"

That was a minor question? He looked over at Roxie, who could only shake her head.

"Who do I work for? I work for myself. Why would I work for anyone else?"

"You lie worse than you play the guitar!" Crystal yelled.

"How do you know? You didn't even listen to me play the guitar, you just pulled my plug! I'm trying to take it to the man and you-"

"I'm asking the questions here! So...we'll come back to that question later. Next, who was that bald guy on the roofs?"

Sidney gave her a dumb look. "Bald guy? There are a lot of bald guys at my concerts, you expect me to pick out a single-"

"A bald guy with a Salamence!"

He shrugged and folded his arms. "Toots, like I said, I don't know what you're talking about."

"So basically he paid you to keep your mouth shut," Ethan said.

"I did get paid a nice sum to crash the fun but that was someone else."

"Who was it?" Crystal asked.

Sidney shrugged. "Sorry Toots, I don't go around and outing my clients, especially when you get paid the dough I get."

"Why do you wear such terrible outfits on stage? Don't you know that pink is in season, especially for guys? I could hook you up with some-"

"Lyra, I'm asking the questions here!" Crystal yelled, cutting her short mid pitch.

"It's like the f***ing cops and Team Rocket in this place," Roxie whispered in his ear. While he wouldn't go that far, Crystal really wasn't doing a good job of questioning him. And there was still the serious questions she hadn't asked. "Is this what you have to put up with?"

"Yes."

"I see that you won't abide by my requests so it's time to get down to the nitty gritty, the soul searching questioning where I descend deep into your psyche and-"

"So you're a psychologist now?"

"Ethan, you're not helping!"

"And just what about the serious questioning?"

"I'm getting to that! Geez, why are you always trying to rush me! I thought you were supposed to be the laid back one?"

"I am but I don't think we're getting anywhere with these-"

"Now then Sidney, it's time we got down to business. Enough of these softball questions, time to throw some real hardballs."

He smiled. "Good, I'm tired of swatting all your softballs into the bleachers. Snorlax put in more effort then-"

"Then shut your yappers and answer my questions Sidney! First off, do you know the Muffin Man?"


	3. A Rival Group?

The next sound you could hear was a loud smack as Ethan hit Crystal across the back of her head with a rolled up magazine. "Owww, Ethan!"

"Change of plans, I'm going to ask the questions now."

"Who said you could do it?!"

"When you decided to ask him who the muffin man was," he said. He shot her a look and she actually got out of the chair and handed him the papers. He sat down in the warm chair and gave them a quick glance over. Each one had nothing but silly and light hearted questions, nothing he could use so he tossed them over his shoulder.

"Oh so now I'm being questioned by you? I'm shaking in my shoes," Sidney said with a sneer. Ethan ignored him as he got up out of the chair and spun it around backwards. He turned his cap forwards and sat down again.

"Okay Sidney, it's Bad Cop time. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice."

Sidney laughed. "Haven't we already done it the easy way?"

Ethan looked over at Wiggler, who just let out a squeak. "Well you could just tell us who you are working for and why he put you up to this."

Sidney put his hands behind his head and laughed. "You're gonna have to try harder than that chief. Aren't you supposed to be the bad cop here? Nothing bad about you, just the same-"

"Yes but I'm prepared to use whatever methods I have to get some answers...like torture."

"T-torture? Now Ethan-"

He held up a hand to quiet Crystal before returning his attention to Sidney. "Yes, torture."

"Ha, what kind of torture? Having a Tangela tickle me to death? Or maybe have a Hypno put me to sleep and give me nightmares? Or perhaps-"

"If you don't want to sing, I think it's time for the fat boy to sing and to sing loud and clear," he said as Wiggler waddled forward.

"Sing? Well I would be honored to hear-"

He cleared his throat. "Wigglytuff are known for their wonderful voices but he won't be singing you a nice tune. Wiggler will be serving up the Tune. An awful, glass shattering tune that causes the toughest plants to die, makes babies cry and even the sun refuses to shine."

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Crystal. "Umm, are you sure about this Ethan?"

He shooed her away before looking back at Sidney. "So how about it?"

"Ha, I've heard far worse than that! Do your worst, my lips are sealed!"

Ethan smiled. "Are you sure about that? I'll give you to the count of then to tell us what's up or else the fat boy sings and you really don't want that!"

Sidney chuckled. "I doubt you have the guts to go through with it, you're too soft!"

Ethan responded with a chuckle of his own. "You know, I always enjoy people hearing that. They think of me as the down to earth, easy going guy who wouldn't hurt a fly. I enjoy seeing the twisted surprise on their faces when they see this easy going guy has a mean and evil side to him."

"Doubt it man!"

"Ten."

"Ethan, you don't have to go through with this," Crystal said but he ignored her. What would she suggest? Tickling him until he talked?

"Nine."

"Look I wasn't going to do the tickle torture technique this time!"

"Eight. Don't tell me you would go with the stuffing his mouth with jelly doughnuts and squeezing the jelly into his mouth until he talked!"

"What? No way! I had something better in mind!"

Ethan smirked. "Seven. And that is?"

She sighed. "Well this time, I was thinking of locking him up in a haunted house and letting the ghost Pokemon have fun with him."

"Six. That's too tame Crystal!"

"Well, we could also get some Jynx together and have them smother him with icy kisses."

"Five. Well I dunno how rough that would be."

"It would be pretty rough when you considering it's like the Chinese water torture-"

"Four. Crystal, do you even know what the Chinese water torture is? Getting smothered with kisses by Jinx is not the same as-"

"Okay okay, how about we lock him up in a room with a bunch of Ariados? If he is the master of Dark Pokemon, I bet he's scared to death of bugs!"

"Three. I don't know, just because dark Pokemon hate bugs, doesn't mean he has to."

"Stop shooting down all my ideas! Who made you in charge? I'm supposed to be the great detective here, you're only my assistant, one of many even!"

"Two. A great detective-"

"The great detective," Crystal said as she pointed her finger in his face. "Not a, but the."

He smiled. "Well the great detective just asked our perp if he knew the muffin man. The Muffin Man, really?"

Crystal shrugged. "So? He really could know the Muffin Man!"

Wiggler let out a squeak and she glared at him. "But what does that have to do with that guy and the Salamence? Or Roark and Roxanne?"

"But we have Roark and Roxanne safe and sound!"

He and Wiggler shared a look. "Wait, I don't get it. Weren't you saying we needed to find out more about this guy and find out what his schemes were?"

She nodded. "Yea but I'm kind of curious if he really knows the Muffin Man."

Well, it seemed she had finally gotten sidetracked by some random thought that came into her head. And when that happened, they were usually dragged on a roller coaster ride until her mind got back on track but he really wasn't in the mood for that. He looked over at Wiggler, who could only give him the gesture that Crystal was crazy. "Hey, I'm still over here. You gonna continue this interrogation or can I go?"

"Wiggler-"

"Hey now wait just a minute, I never heard you countdown to zero!" Sidney said. Ethan turned to look at him with an evil smile on his face.

"I never said I had to actually countdown aloud."

Sidney's eyes grew wide as Wiggler waddled forward. Before he could give the order, Crystal shoved him out of the chair. "Wait just a minute, I'm in charge here! Okay first up Sidney, if you don't tell me who the Muffin Man is, I'm gonna have my friend Lyra over here...have her way with you. Her weapons will be makeup, a sewing needle and...pink."

Wiggler let out a surprised squeak as he got to his feet. "Uh, well that seems kinda cruel," Ethan said.

"Hey look, no one touches my clothes so I'll talk," Sidney said. Crystal sighed and sat down, cross legged.

"Good, so first off...do you know the Muffin Man?"

Crystal let out a sigh as she leaned against the wall. "What a bust, he didn't even know the answer to the question!"

"We still found out the name of the guy with the Salamence though," Ethan pointed out.

"Gerald...does that ring a bell with you guys?" Lyra asked as she pet her Meganium.

"Not to me. I mean if he was in Team Rocket, we would have heard about him. Especially a guy with such a powerful Pokemon."

"Why is the Muffin Man so hard to find-"

"Can we get off the Muffin Man for now?"

"Well fine. So the guy's name is Gerald. For such a slimey guy, we sure don't know much. We need to find out more about him!"

"But where do we start?" Lyra asked.

"Well...you know...to learn about a criminal, you need to ask a criminal!" Crystal said. She nodded. "So that means we need to track down Silver and ask him a thing or two! Or three or four! Or the whole shebang, cock and doodle!"

"What about the concert? Now that Roark and Roxanne are safe and sound, doesn't that mean the show can go on?" Lyra asked.

Crystal rubbed her chin. "Well I would hate to miss out on that too but we still need to not waste time," she said before looking at him. "Ethan, I need you to go hunt down Silver and get all the information you can out of him! We're gonna need anything we can get!"

That sounded nice and all but he cast a glance in Roxie's direction and she didn't look too hot on the idea. He still wasn't really a fan of her music but a good part of him still wanted to go there and see her perform on stage.

"Ethan, trust me...you won't die or anything if you have to be away from your girl for...I don't know, two seconds!"

He glared at her. "Why do I have to do all the hard work while you two get to go to a concert?"

For that remark, he got a Pokeball thrown in his face. "Because you went all evil Ethan and you were starting to scare me! You're not some mean and tough guy, you're the down to earth, awww shucks kind of guy. A guy with a warm smile that attracts people like nothing...not some goon who threatens people!"

"Ow, okay sorry. You won't see evil Ethan-"

"Good! I still need you to track down Silver though!"

"I still don't get how Silver can help us."

She sighed. "Ethan, he's a criminal-"

"He apologized to Professor Elm for his actions and has made amends for what he did. He's still rough around the edges but that doesn't make him a bad guy."

She pointed her finger in his face. "Why are you so quick to defend him?"

"Why are you so quick to accuse him? He's proven himself to many of the authorities including many of the gym leaders and even the Elite Four. You seem to be the only person who won't give him a chance."

"There is a very good reason for that...and I'm not saying why either!"

He put his hands in his pockets and sighed. That was probably the end of that argument. "Fine fine."

"Thanks...now me and Lyra need to be going so we can get back to Johto. After the concert, we'll meet up and we'll decide what to do next! Hopefully Silver will know something!" She said before scurrying off, dragging Lyra with her. Wiggler let out an annoyed squeak as she left.

"I know, I know...it does suck. Maybe if we're lucky, we can find him quickly-"

"Hey, don't forget about me!"

"Sorry Roxie," he said as he turned to her. She put her hands on her hips and grumbled.

"F***er. I was hoping you could come to my concert."

He shrugged. "That's Crystal for you-"

"Tell me, are your days usually this wacky?"

Ethan and Wiggler shared an amused look. "Actually they can be even wackier than that!"

Roxie shoved her hands in her pockets. "That was really crazy. How do you put up with it?"

He shrugged. "I'm used to it, that's like a regular day for me. Is it too crazy for you?"

"Well...it is pretty crazy and wacky. I don't know what to think about your friends, especially Crystal but umm well...I think it's crazy and wacky but-"

Before she could finish, they heard a strange ringtone, which sounded like some heavy metal song where the singer could be heard screaming their head off. She pulled out a purple phone and looked at it. "Your manager?"

"Yea. F***er is probably wetting his little girlie pants wondering where I'm at," she said before flipping it open. "Yea what?"

Ethan and Wiggler began to walk away but she gave him a side glance, basically asking him to stay. "Huh? I'm out here on some rural as f*** tropical islands, what's up? Yes I'm okay, I'm not in any danger so when's the concert?"

This went on for sometime, usually punctuated by Roxie screaming obscenities into her phone. He could hear her manager talk back a few times and he seemed capable of matching her anger for anger. Eventually she slammed her phone shut and cursed it a few times. "I hate that f***er so much."

"What's the problem?"

She folded her arms. "Oh he's all crying himself over because I disappeared after the concert, even though I told him I'd be taking a few days off. Without me, he would be nothing more than a sandwich artist at your local diner! F***!"

Wiggler let out a squeak. "So he wants you back there?"

"Yea yea, he's all worried the band is out of practice because we held off the concert a few days. Me and my band have praticied the same f***ing songs over and over again for the past few months! I doubt a few extra days will make us sound like some f***ing random garage band."

"So when's the concert?"

She sighed. "In a couple of days, ugh. I kind of don't want to do it right now," she said as she put a hand on her hip. "Your two friends are f***ing crazy but I don't know, I thought it was kinda fun. F***, I kind of miss at times living a normal life, away from all those stupid goobers. I didn't think I missed but then...well f*** you know, you saw!"

"Well you're always welcome to come tag along next time, if your schedule will allow it. I'd...like it if you wanted to hang out-"

"Hang the f*** out? You're my boyfriend, not some random s***head off the street!" She said. She folded her arms. "It's just that since we rescued those dodos, the concerts will start up again and I'll be all f***ing busy again."

She reached over and grabbed him by the collar. "Hey, is it grab my collar-"

"Hey, you should come with me!"

"Huh but I already promised Crystal that I would go find Silver-"

"I mean after that! What's stopping you guys from looking into this while I'm touring?"

He and Wiggler exchanged a look. "Heh, you haven't seen Crystal blow her top before."

"Do you always let her boss you around? You know, when you went all tough guy, I thought that was really hot!"

"I'm not usually like that but well...I'm not letting her boss me around-"

Wiggler interrupted him with a squeak and he shot a glare at him. "Hey, I can be my own person!"

"Even your f***ing rabbit knows what's up. If you can be your own man, then I would love to see it. Unless you really are-"

"Hey hey, I can be my own person. I'm just helping her out this one time."

"Ugh, am I really that bad Wiggler?"

Wiggler looked up at him with a confused look. "I mean, am I really that bad about being some sort of doormat?"

Wiggler didn't even think twice and nodded. "Hey, you're supposed to be in my corner here!"

Wiggler squeaked at him. "What would I be doing if I wasn't helping Crystal out? Uhhh well...I'd probably be helping out my grandparents-"

Wiggler interrupted him with another squeak and he laughed. "Okay, apart from that? Well I would...be doing...hmmm, what would I be doing?"

Before he could actually think of something, he heard the sound of a young girl, followed by two more voices. One was a young man and the other another girl. The girl who was talking the most, he remembered her from the time he went to Unova, a loud mouthed know it all dragon trainer named Iris. He couldn't recognize the other girl but the guy he remembered as one of the gym leaders from this restaurant themed gym. "Cilan, we've looked everywhere for him and he just isn't around here. Are you sure we can find that Silver guy here?"

"Milady-"

"I'm a girl! Not some milady stuff."

"All right...well, this is one of the places he likes to hang out. I had it on very good sources-"

"Good sources or just well dressed sources?" Iris said.

"Well yes they were some daper and well dressed-"

"That doesn't mean we can trust them! For all we know, they could have just woken up or...oh look, the point is, Silver isn't here and we don't know where else he could be!"

"Well, perhaps we could try asking the locals?" The other girl said.

"Oh yea right, like I'm just gonna swing this branch aside and we'll run into one," Iris said. He cleared his throat a bit loudly and Iris grumbled. "Hey, it's really rude to eavesdrop on people without letting them know you're around!"

"What if I was here first?"

"Is that all you have for a comeback?" Iris asked while he leaned up against a tree. She must have come from the same school of sharp lashed tongue like Homika. She stepped out from some nearby bushes and noticed him right away. "Hey, aren't you that guy?"

"That guy?" Ethan asked as he and Wiggler shared a look. "Didn't know I had a reputation."

She pointed her finger at him. "Aren't you called the Playboy of New Bark-"

"No," he said, cutting her off in an instant. "Whoever told you that was lying out the side of their mouth!"

"I've heard the same thing too but I thought of it as nothing more than old wives tales'," Cilan said as he stepped out from the bushes, followed by a girl probably around his age. He didn't know what to think of her hair, done up in two circular buns on each side of her hair, it reminded him of this one sci fi movie he saw but he wasn't sure what to think of it in real life. She wore a sport outfit but he just found it strange to wrap his head around how she had did her hair.

"Anyways, what is your name?" Iris asked. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Ethan-"

"So you are that-"

"What are you guys looking for Silver?"

Iris poked him in the chest. "This is an ongoing official police investigation, civilians aren't allowed to just butt in and ask whatever they please," she said.

Ethan and Wiggler shared a look. "Cilan, is this really official?"

Cilan chuckled. "Well sir to be perfectly and utterly and completely-"

"We get the point," Iris said. She grumbled. "And we are official, I'm an official Gym leader-"

"Iris, can you please be respectful here?" The girl asked.

Iris pointed in his direction. "Respectful? He's nothing but a shameless playboy, a heartbreaker of epic! He's only interested in getting into your skirt and-"

"Ya know, I'm standing right here!" He said, cutting Iris off mid speech.

"Yea, so? I'm just warning Mei here-"

"I think we're getting away from the task at hand," Cilan said. He looked at Ethan. "We were looking for Silver because we thought he might know something about Gerald."

"Seems like everyone believes he's the go to guy when it comes to criminals...wait, did you say Gerald?" Ethan asked.

Mei nodded. "You know something?"

"Well...we've had a run in, when he tried to crash Carnival but we-"

"We?" Iris asked.

"Yes, we. Crystal, me, Lyra and Roxie. Oh and Phoebe was there too."

"You guys are investigating Gerald to?"

He and Wiggler exchanged another look. "If you could call it that, Crystal keeps getting sidetracked with the investigation so..."

"Maybe Crystal needs to cut the dead weight and do it herself, she's the Champion after all-"

"She wouldn't be getting anywhere otherwise—"

"Besides, you can leave this to us anyway."

"Crystal wouldn't go for that. When she sets her mind to something, she usually sees it through."

Iris waved him off. "Well, we're taking over as the official investigation team so tell us everything you know about Gerald."

Wiggler let out a worried squeak but he waved him off. On one hand, he didn't really feel like helping the bratty Iris out but on the other, he didn't feel like having her scream his ear off for not helping either. "Okay, well there isn't much. We found out Sidney was working with him but Gerald didn't tell him what his plans were but they were behind the kidnapping of Roxanne and Roark."

Iris nodded. "Yea, we know about that but why?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Sidney didn't know and Gerald wasn't talking so we're in the dark. As of now, he could be just doing this for kicks for all we know."

"You're such a kid, who would do all of that just for fun? What would be the point of angering millions of fans and toying with the police for the fun of it? Really? I can't believe they think highly of you as a trainer!"

Mei cleared her throat. "Well until we know what Gerald is up to, is it really wrong for us to dismiss anything?"

Iris grumbled some more as she put her hands into her pockets. "Well..."

"And there have been instances in the past of Pokemon criminals just doing stuff for the fun of it, getting some sick twisted pleasure out of it. There are people like that out there."

Iris nodded and he could only stare. How in the world did Mei get the bratty Iris to just calm down and listen? He couldn't get Crystal to do that even if he begged. He looked over at Wiggler, who was just as mystified. "I guess so. Fine...hey you!"

"Me?" Ethan asked.

"Yea, where else might we find this Silver guy? Does he have more hangout spots?"

He rubbed his chin. "Well I know he sometimes visits the Lake of Rage from time to time-"

"Lake of Rage?" Iris asked.

"It's where a lot of Gyrados live, including a rare red one, much stronger than the rest."

"Then what are we waiting around here for? Take us there!"

"I think we should ask nicely Iris, we aren't in Unova."

Cilan nodded. "Mei's right. We don't have much authority here."

"Fine! Whatever your name is-"

"Ethan."

"Yea...Ethan will you please take us to the Lake of Rage?"

He and Wiggler shared a look. "Sure, since you asked so nicely," he said with a smile, causing Iris to blush.

He could hear a loud roar as they approached the lake from the southern path. The skies looked pretty storm, a sure sign the Gyrados were rampaging. Usually that meant the area was off to everyone but the strongest of trainers, like the gym leaders or Elite Four. Sure enough, they ran into a police officer, twirling his night stick around his waist. "Hold up folks, the Gyrados are in a rampage right now and we can't allow normal trainers in the area."

"Normal trainer? I'm not some-" Iris said before Ethan held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't worry officer, they're with me."

"Oh Ethan, didn't recognize you there for a second! All right, you can go on but I should warn you, it's the Red Gyrados causing the biggest stir right now."

"Red?"

Wiggler let out a squeak. "Don't worry, we'll be careful out there. I know how to calm the red Gyrados down anyway," he said with a chuckle.

"Where is Crystal? And Lyra?"

"They're in Goldenrod, attending that big concert everyone has been abuzz about. The one between Homika and Roark and Roxanne."

The officer chuckled, "And you got stuck doing the dirty work again?"

Wiggler let out an amused squeak and Ethan could only shoot a wounded look at him. "Well...not exactly-"

"What are you waiting for? Let's get going!" Iris said. He shot her a look.

"Don't rush me here!"

"If you would stop with all this small talk, we would be there by now!"

He rolled his eyes. "Sounds like you've rounded up quite the bossy little gal."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"So what is this about a red Gyrados?" Mei asked.

"A few years back, Team Rocket was doing some experiments with radio and it caused the Magikarp to evolve into Gyrados, before they usually do. It also had a terrible effect on one of the Gyrados, making it stronger and tougher but causing it to turn red instead."

"That's horrible!"

"It is but we were-"

"We?" Iris asked.

"Can I finish please? Anyway Crystal, Lyra, Lance-"

"Lance? How did someone like you get to work with Lance?" Iris asked in an annoyed voice. "Lance is one of the greatest Dragon trainers around and-"

"Iris, I got to work with Lance because I was willing to help and I was an up and coming trainer. There's a reason why the police officer let us pass once he saw it was me. Like I said, the four of us were able to put a stop to Team Rockets plans. I actually caught the Red Gyrados but I released him back to the lake."

Iris shook her head. "Why would you do that? Gyrados are really powerful Pokemon, almost as strong as dragons. In fact we consider them like dragons and yet you just-"

"I had enough Pokemon as is, I even have a dragon Pokemon of my own and it seemed like he would be happier in the Lake of Rage so I didn't see a point in keeping him so I released him."

"What kind of dragon do you have?"

He pulled out a Pokeball from his backpack and held it out to her. "His name is Sam and he's a Deino."

"Oh yea? I bet my Axew can beat him with ease!"

"I thought we were looking for Silver-"

"Are you trying to back down from a fight? I thought you were some big shot trainer!"

He put the Pokeball away and shook his head as he began to walk on. "We're going to look for Silver. If he isn't here then I'm not where else we can look."

"You don't know where else to look?"

"Johto is a big region! I don't have some sort of tracking device for that guy!"

Suddenly his phone began to buzz. "Hey don't answer that, you're supposed to be helping us out!"

"I'm going to sic Wiggler on you if you don't kill it," he said as he took out his phone. He flipped it open and answered the message. It was actually a photo from a large stage, looking out across hundreds of screaming fans. "Wow."

Iris snatched it away from him and Wiggler let out a squeak as he shot a look at Mei and Cilan. "Huh, isn't that where that big concert is going on?"

"The concert I had plans to go to."

"You were only going there to give them fashion tips Cilan. Like they would listen to your ideas, why do all your outfits have to feature bright neon colors?"

Cilan sighed. "Neon is in vogue, all the major magazines are-"

"Yea whatever. Who sent this to you, your Girl of the week?" Iris asked. "Another girl in your ever growing harem? I bet you want to add-"

He snatched the phone out of her hand, just as another message appeared on it, this one wishing he was there at the concert. "Well it's nice someone is thinking about me," he said with a smirk. He would send her a message shortly. "Anyways, let's get going!"

The closer they got to the lake, the stronger the wind became. From the lake, it sounded like a big battle was going on but that was usually just the Gyrados doing what they do best. He walked around a large tree and could finally see the lake. In the middle of the lake, he could see the red Gyrados challening several other Gyrados, throwing around powerful and devestating attacks at him but attacks the red one could shake off with ease. After shaking off the attacks, it would retaliate with one of its own and every so often, it would knock out one of the weaker ones out. He looked over and noticed Iris watching, slack jawed at the display. "W-wow, now that's a Gyrados. I gotta capture it-"

"Don't even think about it. We aren't here to capture him. Besides, he won't let anyone else capture him and everyone in Johto is okay with that."

"Why not?"

Ethan chuckled. "Well he only respects a few trainers, Lance, Crystal and me and he saves most of that for me so...you'll have to find another Gyrados to capture."

"Drat."

"Now come on, the cabin he sometimes hangs out at is on the other side of the lake."

"Is it safe with the Gyrados rampaging like this?"

"Trust me."

"And why should I?" She asked but he just ignored her, again.

"This is it, this old cabin?"

He shrugged. "You're acting like he lives here, he just comes here to relax or whatever Silver does-"

"How do you know this? Do you like shadow him or have a camera hidden on him or something?"

He pointed a finger in Iris' face. "You know, you're really obnoxious. Has anyone told you that?"

"No."

"Well you are. And I don't have a camera, he told me himself he comes up here just to do whatever."

"Do the police know about-"

"Silver isn't a goon anymore. He's rough around the edges and can be tough to talk to but he's a good guy. He learned his lesson, he treats Pokemon with respect now, he even tried to return the stolen Pokemon to Professor Elm but the Pokemon had grown to love him and Elm had...oh never mind, I'm just wasting my time," he said with a sigh.

Iris ignored him and looked at the door. She reached over and tried the door and tried to turn it several times to no avail. "It's locked!"

"Perhaps we should just come back later?"

Iris took out a Pokeball, summoning an Axew. Ethan and Wiggler exchanged a look, curious what she was up to now. "Okay Axew, take down this door!"

"What?!" He yelled. "Have you heard of a warrant?"

Iris looked at him with a confused look. "A warrant? Why would I need a warrant? We're an official team sent by Unova, what do we need something like that for? Isn't that just on TV where they need one?"

He covered his face with his palm. "Even the police need a warrant before they just go kicking down someone's door and walking in."

Iris rolled her eyes. "Sounds like a bunch of silly paperwork, Axew use headbutt!"

Ethan glanced over at Wiggler with a look. Just as her Axew reared back to charge forward, Wiggler blasted him with Ice Beam, stopping the little dragon square in his tracks by freezing him there. Iris stomped her foot. "Sorry but I'm not getting in trouble because of you. Now could you just please get a warrant?" Ethan asked.

"I don't want to intrude but I think he's right Iris. We aren't in Unova either so we don't know the people in charge like he does here," Mei said.

"Exactly. Besides he may be rough but the guy has manners. If he isn't answering, he's not around. I don't know where he is exactly but he'll be back," Ethan said with a shrug. He winked at Wiggler, who gave the ice holding Axew a good strong whack, freeing the little dragon.

Iris folded her arms and grumbled. "Fine, be that way! We'll get a silly little warrant, then I can bust down all the doors I want!"

He and Wiggler shared a look. "You go do that."


	4. Crystal's Mad Plan

By the time Ethan and Wiggler got home, Crystal and Lyra were still gone to the concert. He felt like sending her a message letting her know his search for Silver was a dud but when he thought about it, she would probably just stick him with another job that would be a drag or a bore so perhaps it was just time for him to chill.

They found a large meadow just to the west of New Bark, where he flopped down on the warm grass and stared up at the sunny sky. Wiggler flopped down nearby and he sighed. "Now this is the life, no more having to listen to Iris whine and whine, no having Crystal drag me around all day, no more-"

"Hey mister, want to have a Pokemon battle?"

So much for that. He sat up and saw a young trainer standing nearby with his Caterpie. Another bug trainer, they sure were persistent. The kid recognized him and laughed.

"Oh sorry Mr.-"

"Ethan."

"Sorry Ethan, I didn't notice you there at first. What are you doing?"

He laid back down. "I'm just relaxing, staring up at the clouds."

"Where's Crystal?"

"She's at that big concert with Roxanne, Roark and Homika."

"So why aren't you there?"

He yawned. "Oh, I'm just not a fan of that music. Why aren't you there?"

The kid petted his Caterpie on the head. "Me and Caterpie wanted to get some training instead. I haven't trained him in a few days and he needed some fresh air too!"

Shoot, he was outside so much, he wasn't sure his Pokemon got anything but outside air. "That's cool, they do enjoy being outdoors, especially in the forests. Have you tried to take him to Ilex?"

The kid sighed. "I wanted to but I'm not strong enough to take on some of those trainers along the way, a bunch of them have bird Pokemon! You're lucky, you have that one bug from Unova."

He must have meant Bolt, his puny but powerful Joltek. That little guy was always an unfortunate surprise for any Johto trainers unfamiliar with his typing. "Do you have a Pokemon to cover for your weakness?"

"Well...I just like bug Pokemon."

Of course he does. "I understand you like bugs but bugs have their weaknesses. If you want your little buddy to become strong, you need to support him with a Pokemon that will take care of those birds."

"Yea but-"

"I mean you know just to the south of Violet City, you can catch a Mareep."

"But don't those belong to that shepherd?"

He smiled. "Well some of them do but there are still plenty of wild Mareep. You can catch one and he can cover for those annoying bugs."

The kid rubbed his chin. "That could work...are they hard to catch?"

"Nope, they're pretty easy. Just don't attack them directly or you'll get a shock."

"Oh no problem, with Caterpie's string shot, I can deal with him in no time! Thanks Ethan!" The kid said as the two hurried off. Ethan watched him leave and heard Wiggler squeak.

"What? What do you mean I can't just not help people? I can say no once in a while! It'd be rude anyway just to blow the guy off, he's just a new trainer. We were once new at this too."

Wiggler let out another squeak. "I'm not going to help every single trainer that walks by, don't be silly. I need my time to relax and-"

Before he could finish, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen, the number belonged to one he wasn't familiar with. He shrugged and set it back down. It continued to vibrate and Wiggler let out a squeak that he was getting annoyed. Ethan sighed and answered it. "Hello, this is Ethan."

"Ethan! Bout f***ing time you picked up!"

"I didn't recognize the number!"

Homika paused at the other end. "Oh...yea well, what are you doing?"

"We're just relaxing in a meadow," he said. From the sounds of it, she must have still been at the concert or something. "Shouldn't you be performing?"

"We're done, finally. F***, I hate doing joint concerts sometimes. It seems half the time those stupid goobers are cheering more for the other people. Like what the f***? I'm supposed to be the headliner here!"

"Is that the same everywhere else? I know you aren't super popular here."

"It is...f***, I've been at this for a couple years, maybe my act has gone cold. Maybe I need to shake things up more."

Wiggler must have been close enough to hear because he could hear an amused squeak come from him. If he could have shot him a look, he would. "I mean I'm not an expert in these kind of things but just how would you shake things up?"

"Hold on just a minute," she said. He thought he could hear something like a window slam shut, perhaps she was in a trailer or something but at least the loud music was dulled. "F***! Anyways, I was thinking maybe I should make more outrageous lyrics, no one cares about violence and rage anymore, they're hormones are kicking in now-"

"Well-"

"Maybe I just need to write songs about...oh f*** it, I'll figure it out. Maybe I just need some time off. I haven't had a f***ing break in years!"

"Years?"

"Yes, f***! It's so annoying, I'm starting to hate it...and I used to love performing! Now I just feel like banging my head against a wall."

"Everyone could use a break now and then."

"F***, hey where are you by the way?"

"I live in New Bark Town."

"New Bark? Sounds rural as f***!"

He sat up, a tad bit annoyed. "Hey that's my hometown you're talking about! I know how Unova is but most of Johto is kinda rural, the whole region has a very homey and down to earth feel to it."

"That sounds like the total opposite of Unova. I'm gonna sucker some trainer into taking me there. I need a cold drink, a hot shower...and some peace and f***ing quiet."

"Well I'll be here waiting for you, I'm kind of tired myself-"

"Did you find that guy?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I ran into Iris-"

"Oh her? She fancies herself as some sort of detective when she couldn't find a penny lying down in the street in front of her. And worst, she has a huge f***ing ego. I want to smack her in the mouth one time. Maybe I should write a song...no f*** her, she isn't worth my time."

He waited for her to finish her rant before he continued. "She and her friends were also looking for Silver, I guess they're after the same guy as we are but we weren't able to find Silver."

"They're looking for that Gerald guy too?"

He nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Yea, they are after him too-"

"We should let Crystal work with her instead so me and you can have time together."

Wiggler let out another amused squeak. "Well...I've tried sometimes to get Crystal to work with someone else so I could have a break but she won't go for it. She seems to only depend on me and Lyra and hates the idea of working with anyone else."

"Couldn't you just suggest it to her?"

"I've done that too, even that won't work with her. I'm kind of at my wits end, I don't mind helping her out but I'd like the freedom just to do other things sometimes...I guess I'll have to try again."

"Well I need to go so I can catch a ride."

"I'll be waiting outside town in a meadow then."

He didn't have to wait long actually, by the time he had gotten comfortable again, he saw a Fearow swoop down into the area, not too far from where he lay. Homika hopped off, wearing a large hooded with the hood pulled over her head. She hurried over to him and he sat up. "You didn't go with a disguise?"

"I have it with me...but why would I wear it when I'm so sweaty?"

"Well you got a point there," he said. He got to his feet and stretched out his limbs. "I got to warn you, I don't have a very big place-"

"You just told me you live in f***ing rural ville, I'm not expecting a mansion here."

"It's New Bark, not rural ville."

"Okay okay, New Bark Town."

"Thanks, now follow me, it's pretty close-"

"You live alone?"

He looked back at her with a curious look. "Yea...you think I have roommates?"

She giggled. "Well doesn't Crystal have to keep an eye on you-"

"Oh thank goodness no! I'd never let her do that."

"So does she even have a key to your place?"

He sighed. "I'm independent enough to have that privacy!"

"Good good, I don't want her butting in!"

What did she mean by that? Before he could ask, Wiggler squeaked a question to him. "You're right, the concert is over, I wonder why she hasn't contacted me?"

"Crystal?"

He looked over at her and nodded. "Yea, it'd be just like her to bombard me with questions so this is kind of odd."

"She's probably following some sort of f***ing lead or whatever. I don't know what is going on in her head half the time, do you?"

"I don't pretend to try," he said as the approached his small home, and small it was...it had one of everything but was only really comfortable for two people at most. Homika ran her hand along the white picket fence surrounding it. "So this is all you can afford?"

"Come again?"

She laughed. "Just f***ing with you. I guess...well it kind of looks like a snug place."

"It's only for like two people, not real big. Once you get cleaned up, I can show you around town if you'd like."

She hopped over the fence. "Maybe not here, seems boring but I guess if you want to show me other parts of Johto, that'd be the s***."

He unlocked the front door and she ushered herself in. She took off her hoody at once, which concealed a small backpack on her back, which she tossed onto the nearby sofa. Wiggler let out a squeak at the pace at which it seemed she made herself at home. "I was gonna say make yourself at home but-"

"F***, I'm your girl. If you visited my place, I'd want you to make yourself at home too."

He and Wiggler exchanged a look. He couldn't argue with that. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Homika shook her head. "I just need a f***ing shower like nobody's business."

"Just down the hall nearby, you'll find it-" he said, just as his phone buzzed. "Drat, that would probably be Crystal buzzing me."

Homika sighed. "She'd ruin a good moment."

He answered it. "Hello-"

"Ethan, where are you?"

"Oh I'm...uhhh, just hanging out with Roxie."

"You didn't look for Silver?"

He chuckled. "Oh we did-"

"We?" She asked in a tone that would send chills down anyone's spine.

"I didn't find him but I ran into some people who are also after the same guy as we are and were also looking for Silver. The head of this ragtag group of detectives was Iris, I'm sure you-"

"You're going rogue on me?"

He frowned. "What? I'm not going rogue on you! What does that even mean? I decided to help them out only because I wanted to see if they knew anything we didn't. It seems they don't know much either."

"Iris...Iris...she's not a detective, why would she pass herself off as one?"

He could say the same for Crystal. "I don't know, I just thought you should know that."

"Ugh, we can't have some others hunting the same guy down!"

"I didn't realize this was a competition. I didn't really like working with Iris but maybe if we-"

"No no no, I don't want to work with her. I only want to work with you and Lyra. And...well I guess Roxie," she said but it was like pulling teeth. He glanced over at Homika but she had wandered off to the shower. "Still...we need to do something about Iris."

"Foul play?"

"Don't be silly Ethan...hmm, maybe we could get you to charm her away."

Wiggler was close enough and let out a worried squeak. "She's just a kid, can't we think of some other way!"

"But this is the easiest way, all you have to do is turn up the charm...well to be honest I don't know you turn it off but just make her all googly eyed and get her to do something else."

"Couldn't we get someone younger to do that?"

"I can't think of anyone who can charm the pants off any girl or woman like you can. That's what you're the best at...well you're a good trainer too but still!"

"I really wish you could get someone younger to do this...she can't be more than like...12, right?"

"I'm not asking for you to date her or anything, just flash a smile, get her to go all goo goo eyed and distract her with something else instead of our target! Meanwhile me and Lyra are going to check out this one place where Silver might be hiding."

"And where is that?"

"We're gonna check out some old Team Rocket warehouses, I think-"

"You still suspect of being up to no good, don't you?"

"Stop jumping to conclusions! I don't suspect him of anything...yet. You should be worrying about charming Iris-"

"I don't want to charm a young girl, can't we get someone like Wally to do that?"

There was a paused at the other end. "Do you really think Wally can charm a girl?"

"It's worth a shot-"

"Ethan, you are a charmer. You smile and girls just melt around you. You are the best man for this job, it's not that hard! I'm sticking you with the easy job this time around!"

"If you can call dealing with Iris, easy."

"I'm even letting you hang out with...Roxie," she said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice which caused him to chuckle. "Stop laughing!"

"You really don't like her, do you?"

"No. She's selfish and she's like a leech, it's like she always wants to be around you! Doesn't she have a life or something?"

"She does-"

"This time is supposed to be for the three of us to hangout, not for anyone else to tag along, they just mess up the precious and perfect dynamic we have going on!"

"Perfect dynamic?"

"Yes, I'm the leader of the group, the one in charge who provides direction, who keeps everyone in line. Lyra...she uh..."

"I understand you like things the way they were but Roxie means no harm."

"Ethan, do you understand what it means to have a girlfriend? It not only means you have to care about her whims and wants, it means she's gonna want to spend time with you...and not just with friends but alone."

"You still have Lyra-"

"If you just dated Lyra, that wouldn't be an issue!"

"I think that ship has sailed Crystal-"

"I need to hook her up with another trainer instead...maybe-"

Suddenly he felt someone snatch the phone from his ear and he heard Homika chuckle. "Oh hullo Crystal, it's me Roxie. I just wanted to say that the two of us are gonna relax for a bit and he can call you back later," she said before hanging up. He hadn't noticed at first but the room had suddenly smelled a lot better when she arrived. She hopped over the couch and landed next to him, only decked out in a large white towel.

"H-hey, aren't you going to put some clothes on?" He said as he looked away.

"F*** no. I did this on purpose, now stop looking away!"

"Where am I supposed to look?"

"Me, f***! Stop being so shy," she said. He glanced over at her but only for a short while before looking away. "We're going to have to work on that. So what did your mom call about?"

Wiggler let out a squeak and he chuckled. "She has the craziest request yet. I told her about Iris and she wants me to charm Iris and distract her with something else so she won't look for Gerald anymore."

Homika leaned on his shoulder. "Charming a young girl...is this something you do on a regular basis?"

"No, so I don't get why she thinks I can do it. Never mind the fact I don't even want to do it!"

"So don't do it then. No one is forcing you to do it."

"Yea I know...it's just, I agreed to help her-"

"You mean she basically told you to help her and you gave in?"

Wiggler let out a squeak of agreement and Ethan shot him a wounded look. She patted him on the back. "I don't-"

"I want to see that tough and independent Ethan who interrogated Sidney like a champ."

He glanced at her. "Even though I didn't get anything out of him?"

"Besides that."

He leaned back on the sofa. "Well I don't want to charm Iris like Crystal asked...that is the last thing on my mind-"

He heard a knock at the door and cast a glance over at it. "F***, great timing. Way to ruin a good moment."

Wiggler bounced over to the door and floated up to the peephole to see. He let out a worried squeak as he bounced back down to the floor. "Oh great...it's Crystal."

"Again? Can she leave you alone for even a little bit, f***."

"Or else the neighbors mentioned something me bringing a girl home."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Is that supposed to be a shock to these people?"

"You know how it is, small community, close knit, things just get around easily, everyone is just so used to sharing-"

"Sounds like we don't know the f*** about privacy. I'm going to hide in a room," she said as she walked off. He waited until she was inside before hurrying over to the door and answering it. Standing there was Crystal, frown on her face and hands on her hips with her bottom lip sticking out.

"Ethan..."

"Oh hey Crystal, what's up?"

"A little birdie told me that Ethan brought a young lady home."

Wiggler let out a squeak and shook his head. "Well I showed her around my home and then-"

"Where is she now?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "She-"

Crystal folded her arms. "Ethan, what are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing much, I'm just-"

"Why did you bring her to your home?"

He sighed. "I told you, to show her around the town and my home, that's it."

"Ethan, just tell me what is going on? Is Roxie still here?"

"Well—"

Crystal reached forward and grabbed his shoulder before trying to peel him away from the door but he refused to budge. She was strong but he wasn't about to let her go in. "Ethan! You are hiding something!"

"I'm not hiding anything really but I—"

Suddenly Crystal leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips but the sensation was what he figured kissing a sister would be, not very fun. He reeled back from it, allowing her to push her way into his house, knocking him on his butt. "There!"

"Yuck, couldn't you have done something else but that? Yuck!"

Crystal laughed. "I have to admit, it wasn't what I thought it'd be either but you moved. A great detective uses every tool at her disposal!"

"Would you have pulled that move on Silver?" He asked as he turned around, getting a couch cushion thrown in his face.

"Don't be silly! I'd never pull that move on him! Now where oh where is she? Your place isn't very big so there aren't many places she could hide."

Ethan hurried inside, replacing the couch cushion. "You know, this is like invasion of my privacy—"

Crystal spun around and pointed a finger in his face. "Oh don't give me that. Besides you're the one who thought fit to bring a girl home…alone. The neighbors are gonna talk, you should know this by now."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well duh, don't bring a girl home! Unless it's Lyra, then no one will bat an eye."

"You mean you won't bat an eye—"

"I'm like…your older sister, it's my job to look after you."

Wiggler let out a squeak reminding her that technically he had been born a few minutes before her but she wasn't one to care about the little details. "What do you even suspect me of?"

"Ummm things…have I ever taught you about the Pidgey and the Butterfree?"

"What?" He asked. Crystal turned and poked her head in the bathroom while he could only fold his arms and sigh. Just how much trouble would be in once she found Roxie? Or worse, what if Roxie lost her patience and just—but before he could think of anything else, one of the doors to a room opened and Roxie stepped out, still clad in nothing but a towel.

"F***, for the love of all holy f***, lay off him!"

Ethan and Wiggler could only share a look of dread. Crystal spun around and her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Roxie, would you cut it out with that language?"

"My f***ing name isn't Roxie, it's Homika."

Crystal looked over at him. "You mean—"

"Yes the punk rock star Homika—"

"You've been dating that foul mouthed—"

"Hey, I'm standing right here, f***!"

Crystal pointed a finger in Homika's face. "I'm going to wash that dirty mouth of yours out with soap and water!"

"Try me!"

"And why are you just in a towel?"

"I just took a f***ing shower!"

Crystal leaned forward so her face was close to Homika's. "What else have you been doing? You better have not done anything to Ethan."

"You interrupted me before I could do anything!"

"Ethan!"

Before he could react, Crystal had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside, closing the door behind her. She dragged him away from his place and over to some woods on the edge of town. "Could you be a little more gentle there?"

"Ethan, do you know what people are gonna think when they hear you're dating…Homika?"

"Well I know they don't care much for her lyrics—"

"That would be putting it…nicely! Oh Ethan, this is why you should let me pick out your dates. I mean even if you didn't date Lyra, there are so many better girls for you than…Homika."

"You just don't like her because of her lyrics—"

"Well yea, they're full of violence, language, sex…she's going to be a bad influence on you!"

"Well it could be the other way around—"

"I mean I wouldn't have an issue if you went out with like Jasmine or Erika…or well anyone else!"

"Shouldn't we be worried about Gerald instead of my love life?"

"You're avoiding the issue!"

"I don't really think it's an issue we have to worry about. Gerald should be our priority—"

"Yes he is a priority but right now, you have to focus on the task at hand, charming Iris away from this case."

Wiggler let out a squeak. "You can't be serious Crystal. Charm a young girl?"

"I know you can do it. And then maybe later on, we can deal with the Homika issue."

"Do we have to? It's not even a real issue, I'm not going to let her be a bad influence on me!"

"That's what you think but I know you Ethan, you're impressionable, you can be influenced easily, especially by girls."

"Isn't it the other way around usually?"

She poked her finger in his chest. "Now listen Ethan, I need you to find Iris and get her off the trail of Gerald, I can't have some rookie detective showing me up, especially a young girl!"

He sighed again. "I still think-"

"Ethan, I'm the detective, you're my trusted assistant. Dealing with girls is right up your alley. Well maybe not dealing with Homika per se but dealing with every other girl is something you're good at. That's why I trust you to do this."

"Yea but-"

"And I think you'll do better without any distractions-"

"Homika isn't going to be a distraction and we work well together. You don't have anything to worry about-"

"Yes I do."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll prove it to you-"

"You don't have to prove anything. I want to interrogate Homika and find out her true intentions. When I'm done with her, she can team up with you again."

Wiggler let out a worried squeak and he had to stifle a smile. He'd almost like to be in the room when that happened. Homika would probably blow up at Crystal but Crystal would do her best to match her word for word. "Okay, okay, you can interrogate her. I'll go and find Iris-"

"Good good, I heard...through the Bellsprout, that she was hanging around Blackthorn City."

Of course she would, a lot of dragon trainers enjoyed going there, it was almost like the mecca for dragon trainers. It didn't hurt that both Lance and Clair lived there and it had the Dragon's Den, where many dragons lived and resided. "Blackthorn, I hope I don't run into Clair."

Crystal laughed. "I think she's still sore that you passed the test before she ever did. Well good, you should get going now-"

"Wait, now?"

"Yes now, what if Iris moves on somewhere else? Johto is a big region, you could be searching for her for awhile! Don't worry, I'll be kind to Homika."

How long had it been since he had been here? To be honest, he was never fond of Blackthorn City, it was home to a bunch of people who were hardcore into training dragons. He didn't even hate dragons but he knew he didn't have the dedication or patience to stick with using just one race of Pokemon. Just for kicks though, he let Sam out of his Pokeball but it didn't take long for that little Deino to start whining for food. Wiggler looked over at him and let out an annoyed squeak.

"Hey no need for that, he's a growing boy, he's got an appetite."

Wiggler let out another annoyed squeak. "Yes I know you're still annoyed at him for eating your snack-"

Wiggler corrected him and he rolled his eyes. "Okay okay so he ate all of your snacks but he did apologize and he tried to bring you back-"

"Ethan!"

He tried to stifle a groan as that familiar voice rang out. He stood up straight to see Clair standing not too far from him with her Dragonair. He was really hoping to avoid her. "Clair, how nice to see you. How are you-"

"What's with your dragon, haven't you been training it? Some dragon trainer you are."

So much for starting things off on the right foot. "Of course I train him but are you familiar with the Deino line? They take a very long time to train, much longer than even the Dratini line. You don't see progress overnight."

He felt like mentioning to her that Sam had been strong enough to take out her fully grown Dragonite but he decided to not mention it. "I think you're just not dedicated enough to-"

"I didn't come here to start a fight with you Clair, I came here because I was looking for someone, another dragon trainer."

She put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes, a frequent gesture she used with him. "Look around you, this town is full of dragon trainers. You can't walk ten feet without tripping over a dragon trainer and you come here-"

Wiggler interrupted her with a squeak and he nodded at him. "A dragon trainer from Unova by the name of Iris. She's got a head full of long purple hair-"

"Oh, well I've seen her around. She was moseying around in the Dragon's Den with her dragon Pokemon. She looked like she was looking for something."

He, Wiggler and Sam shared a look. "Was she traveling with anyone?"

Clair shook her head. "No, I didn't see her with anyone."

"That's odd. So she's been hanging out in the Dragon's Den?"

"Didn't I just say that? Do you like parroting everything I say?"

Times like this, he really wished he had Homika here with him, she would have just the right words to say to Clair. He bit his tongue and sighed. "Thanks, I appreciate it Clair."

After buying a few apples for the starving Sam, the three of them made the trek into Dragon's Den. The guy there who guarded it let them through with ease. It had been awhile since he had been here, the last time he had came, he, Crystal and Lyra had teamed up against Lance, Clair and the visiting Drake...a long and legendary battle that ended with their side winning. Every so often, he would hear trainers talking about that battle in glowing terms and it filled him with a sense of pride for being able to take part in such a fight.

After the ordeal with Clair, he had expected to take hours trying to track Iris down in the huge cave but to his relief, he found her standing at the water's edge with her Axew. She was dressed in some fancy dress which didn't seem appropriate for spelunking but what did he know? "Hey, fancy meeting you here."

"Oh hi Ethan," she said. He and Wiggler shared a look. A hello?

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm soooo bored, I'm waiting for Mei and Cilan to return."

"Return from where?"

"To get a warrant! Didn't you say we needed one before we go searching Silver's place, right?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yea, I did."

"So they went to go fetch me one but they've been gone quite a while, hope Cilan didn't get them lost or something."

He and Wiggler shared another look. Was this the same Iris? The same girl who was so disrespectful to him earlier? Had the dress pacified him or something. Not that he was complaining, she was a lot easier to be around when she wasn't being a super brat. "He gets lost easily?"

"Oh yea, he prides himself on being good with a map but sometimes he couldn't lead you to the water, even on the beach. Thankfully Axew here is pretty helpful."

Sam crawled over to Axew and began eyeing the little dragon, who only returned the favor. The two baby dragons seemed to be interested in just sizing each other up and Iris took notice. "Your Deino is cute, I hope he always stays this way!"

"Err...well quite a few of my Pokemon have chosen to ignore evolution and just stay in their young forms. Wiggler got evolved by accident and Juan welcomed it but-"

"Please keep him as a baby," she said as she picked Sam up and hugged him. Sam wasn't really sure what to think of this but eventually he let out a happy growl.

"May I ask you a question?"

Iris looked up at him and nodded. "Yea, what is it?"

"Why were you so mean to me earlier?"

"I have a reputation to uphold, I can't let them see me like this! It'd be embarrassing! Everyone will...no, they can't see me like this!"

"Oh."

She blushed as she set Sam down. "Sorry for being mean to you earlier, I'm really not like that. Please don't think too wrongly of me!"

Talk about super weird, he wasn't sure what to think of her now. Well actually to be honest, he preferred this to her jerk phase. He took his hat off and rubbed his head. "I won't."

"Thanks-" She said, interrupted by a ring tone that reminded him of the Pokemon center tune that played on and on and on. She pulled out a phone and answered it. "Hello? Cilan, where are you two at? I've been waiting around all day for you to return! Don't tell me you got lost aga—you guys are actually stuck somewhere? C'mon Cilan, why didn't you just listen to Mei?Okay where are you guys now?"

The conversation didn't last for too long but she hung up with a huff. "Problem?"

She looked at him. "Oh Cilan got them lost, again. They're stuck in the Ice Path."

"Why would he do that when it's easier just-"

"This is Cilan we're talking about, the guy would get lost in a store with one counter," she said. She folded her arms. "But the Ice Path..." she said, looking a bit nervous. "Why did they have to get stuck in that place...of all places, I hate ice Pokemon. They're so cold and they make Axew shiver."

At the mention of ice, Sam let out an annoyed growl and he chuckled. "Don't worry Sam, we have Chase to deal with-"

"Ethan, could I please ask of you a really big big favor?"

He looked over at her and chuckled. "Let me guess, you want me to lead you through the Ice Path and rescue your friends?"

She patted down her dress. "I apologize for being so mean to you earlier but...I can't go in there by myself, I don't even know how to get around...so please, will you help me out?"

Ethan, Wiggler and Sam shared a look. It wasn't exactly charming her or anything but if he could find another way to keep them distracted, maybe it'd be enough to get Crystal on his case so he could have a bit of a break. He smiled at her. "I'll help you out."

"Th-thanks! I'm gonna change but just let me know when you want to go!"


	5. Crystal vs Iris

"So whose idea was it to build a town for Dragon users, right by a large cave system full of Pokemon that can cream dragons?" Iris asked, "It's so dumb!"

Wiggler let out a squeak, "Well it wasn't always like this to be honest, there didn't use to be any ice in here. I think the story goes is that a few Ice Pokemon migrated here and they liked it, so they made it their home and soon the place was covered in ice."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Did you miss the part where I said the story goes? I don't know if it's really true or not. You'd have to ask Lance."

"Oh...well sorry for snapping at you," she said. Boy was she polite, why couldn't she be this way around everyone?

"It's okay...I've got a good feeling I know where your friends are stuck, it's a stupid puzzle everyone has to get through to get anywhere."

"What is it?"

He chuckled, "You slide along this large frozen pond until you hit a rock. You have to choose the correct path until you can get to the other side."

Iris frowned, "That sounds like a kid would design that! Why not just melt it away?"

"That ice has been around for like, ever! Telling your dragon to use Flamethrower on it, won't help much. If my Litwick Chase, can't melt it, a dragon sure can't either."

"Just watch me! Axew, use Flamethrower to melt that large ice cube nearby!"

Just like the classic little kid's story, Axew blew fire, upon fire, and upon fire on that block of ice and it's shape remained the same. Not one to just give up, the little dragon kept trying and trying to melt it, but to no avail. Ethan and Wiggler watched this little ordeal for some time until Iris and Axew gave up, "Are you done?"

"You made your point...we can't melt it at all!"

"Told ya, it isn't worth trying. The people in Blackthorn just have to live with the fact there is a cave with nothing but Ice Pokemon nearby. It serves as good training anyways."

They entered the floor with the large ice pond and the stupid sliding puzzle with the rocks. In the middle of this pond was Mei and Cilan. "Cilan, you and your non following maps self...look what you've done!"

"Iris, yelling causes cave-ins," he said in a calm voice. He took off his backpack and pulled out some shoes with iron spikes on the bottom. "These are the shoes I use to walk on that ice and drag people to safety...anyone who ever goes in there, always grabs a pair of these!"

"Didn't that guy who was selling those Rage Candy Bars...didn't he try to sell us those?" Mei asked Cilan.

"Don't bother with him anyway, he likes to sit around and rip people off."

"Oh, I did buy a Rage Candy Bar off him...they had such an interesting texture to them, I had to see and taste."

Ethan slapped his forehead, "You know those are for Pokemon...right?"

"No wonder they had such a funny taste to them...I cook much better treats for Pokemon! A full course, five star meal that will get the taste buds working and-"

"I'll believe it once I get you guys out of there," Ethan said. He finished putting the shoes on and was just about to step onto the ice when another voice spoke up, one he wasn't even expecting to see.

"They really need to put a sign warning visitors how easy it is to get lost."

Was that...Silver? Ethan turned in time to see the redhead hope down from a ledge, accompanied by his trusted Pokemon, Weavile. He noticed Ethan about to step onto the ice. "Silver, what are you doing here?"

"S-Silver, this is Silver?" Iris asked, "Hey jerk, I have a lot of questions to ask you!"

Ethan and Wiggler just shared looks, "Iris, that's not the way should greet anyone-"

"But he's a criminal!"

"I am not, I gave that up years ago! I'm reformed!"

"What were you doing here...stalking them?"

Silver shot her a look, "I was training, not stalking them you weirdo. I just happened to come across you guys-"

"A likely story. You better sit tight red because I got a lot of questions to ask you!"

"Why not worry about your friends first?"

"Ethan is taking care of them, I've been looking all over for you! What do you know about Gerald?"

"Gerald? I don't know much about him."

"Don't like to me, you're a criminal-"

"When are you going to get it through your thick head, that I'm not a criminal? How many times do I have to tell you? I wasn't even in here causing trouble, I was trying to catch this troublesome Delibird."

"A Deli what?"

Ethan returned to the dry land, pushing Cilan and Mei along. "It's a Pokemon native to Johto, it reminds people of Santa Claus and they even try to give you a present but their natural pranksters and the present ends up being a big mess. There is a notorious one in these caves, he's pretty strong and he's more malicious than the rest, I think he even caused one trainer to hurt themselves after getting one of those gifts. He's really bad news."

"Well let's get out of this place and back to Blackthorn where it's warm!" Iris said, not even bothering to check to see if Cilan or Mei were okay. Silver and Ethan watched the Unova trainers leave before he spoke up.

"Ethan, man...where did you pick her up?"

Ethan groaned, "I didn't, they came here looking for you because they thought you might know something about this Gerald guy. Crystal is also after the same guy."

"So why don't they...work together?"

"Crystal doesn't like Iris at all because she's a brat."

Silver nodded, "Isn't she a bit young though?"

"Errr...what are you talking about-"

"So are we adding Iris to the list of girls that fancies you now? That would make it Lyra, Jasmine, Erika, Iris...I feel like I'm missing some-"

"For your information man, I have a girlfriend."

Silver smirked, "Right."

"I'm gonna text Crystal and let her know you're in Blackthorn-"

"Uh, could we like avoid that one?" Silver asked before rubbing the back of his head.

"Why not? If you can give me some playful ribbing about my girl problems, why can't I do the same?"

"Hey now, that's different!"

Ethan and Wiggler shared a look, "How so?"

Silver shook his head, "It is...I think. I'm just not sure I want to see her right now."

Ethan's phone suddenly rang and he looked down at the screen. Wow like right on cue, it was Crystal. Silver glanced down at the phone too and a look of dread came across his face. Ethan answered it, "Hello Crystal-"

"Hey, have you run into Silver at all? Me and Lyra can't find him!"

"Silver? Hmm well I-"

"He's standing right next to you, isn't he?" She asked. He shook his head and sighed. How did she do it? Did she have some sort of sixth sense or something? Suddenly an evil thought crept into his head. "Ethan?"

"I'll let Silver know you've been thinking about him-"

"Wait, what? Hey, you better not! W-where are you guys?"

"Blackthorn City but I should warn—hello?" He said before putting it away. He looked over at the tense Silver and shrugged, "Sorry, she dragged it out of me. Crystal has a way of doing that."

"Ugh...she has her ways, I'll admit that. I wonder if I could just leave-"

"And incur the wrath of Crystal and Iris?"

Silver rolled his eyes, "So is this how your life is, at the mercy of Crystal, Lyra or whichever girl is attached to you at any given time?"

Ethan and Wiggler shared a knowing look, "Yea just about."

"Wait, what are you doing here? We found Silver first, we should be able to interrogate him first!" Iris said.

"I'm the Champion of these region and we were looking into this matter first-"

"But we got to him first, that has to count for something, right?"

"Not when the Champion needs to speak with him first!"

Ethan sighed as the two of them bickered between themselves. He wasn't even inside the house where the two girls were going at it, but instead sitting outside, next to an open window, having sneaked out earlier. Homika had joined him, in her disguise as usual. According to her, the interrogation between her and Crystal fell apart after she cussed Crystal out for being too nosy. "You know, now she's gonna work twice as hard to get me with someone else."

"You wouldn't believe the questions she kept trying to ask me!"

"I know...she tries to be concerned but she goes overboard."

"She's just soooo annoying...and it f***ing sucks because I have to get used to her since she's practically your sister. So how long have they been at it?"

"About...a good hour or so. They haven't let up and neither one has budged on the issue."

Homika grumbled, "I hate to say it but maybe you need to go in there. You're the only one they might listen to or else those f***ers will be there all day, arguing like a pair of kids!"

He and Wiggler shared a look. Sadly she was right, he hadn't wanted to go in there. He had hoped Crystal and Iris could have came to an understanding but those two hard headed girls didn't seem eager to go along with it. He sighed, "You're probably right...let me go in there and try to get them to stop arguing."

"Thanks...I swear Crystal should be acting more mature than this but...oh well," she said before kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Ahhh uhhh, yea, I'll go do that. You might want to wait out here...or just wait in the back while I deal with those knuckleheads."

He got to his feet and walked around the side of the house and stepped inside. Crystal and Iris didn't even notice him enter, still deep into a heated argument. Silver looked over at him, "So are we just going to wait here until they're done or something? I'm hungry."

He walked past him and chuckled. He walked up to the pair of girls and slammed his fist down on the table they sat on opposite sides of, "Hey, would the two of you just cut it out? You're acting like a pair of kids here!"

"Ethan, what are you talking about? She's the kid here!"

"I'm the kid?" Iris asked and he cleared his throat again.

"Arguing about things that even part of the issue is acting like kids. Now cut it out, both of you. First off, Crystal, you should know better, you're supposed to be the Champion and yet look at you," he said before turning his attention to Iris, "And if you want to be taken seriously and not have people call you a kid, you should stop acting so much like one!"

Iris and Crystal looked a tad bit shocked at him but he wasn't finished just yet, "Now to be honest, it'd be smarter to just team up and try to track down Gerald that way but I don't think either of you can work together. Even if you don't want to work together, you two should be able to come to an agreement here on who gets to question Silver first...actually we don't even need to do that," he said as he looked over at Silver, "Do you know anything about this Gerald guy?"

Silver shrugged, "Not much, I know he used to work with Team Rocket but he didn't seem to really believe in what they were selling...he's kind of a guy that enjoys doing stuff just for his own enjoyment."

"So no designs on ruling the world, enslaving all Pokemon, getting all the money in the world, taking away all emotion, separating Pokemon and humans..."

"From what I've read and heard from former Team Rocket goons, no."

"How can we be sure-"

Ethan cleared his throat and that was the end of that outburst, "Any idea where he might be hiding?"

Silver shrugged, "Not sure there, he could be hiding anywhere."

Ethan nodded, "Thanks. If what Silver says is true and from what we've seen, the guy doesn't seem to have any real plans-"

"We just can't let him just cause random havoc though!"

"I never said to let him just run free and clear but we shouldn't wear ourselves thin trying to capture this guy-"

"I disagree, I think we need to capture him, he's up to no good at all!" Crystal said, not having listened to a word Silver or he said. He sighed and shook his head.

"Are we done with this little interrogation? I think so," Ethan said as he walked away from the table.

"Ethan where are you going? We need to figure out how we'll track this guy down!"

"Didn't you just listen to what Silver just said...this guy isn't-"

"I still want to track him down-"

"Err...I think that's a waste of time," he said but judging by the look on her face, Crystal wasn't about to let this guy get away. Nor did he really want to get into an argument with her with everyone else around and he motioned for her to come outside with him.

"Ethan, why are you trying to take their side?"

"Crystal, I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just saying that from what Silver has told us and what the guy has shown, it's not exacting Giovanni we're after, he's not even like Archie, Maxie, Cyrus or Ghetsis...just seems to me to be a guy who does things for his own enjoyment—"

"Even when it includes kidnapping people?"

"I never said we just ignore the guy and let him go on doing what he wants...just we shouldn't waste all our efforts on him."

"Well I want to still go after him," she said as she turned her back to him, "You just want to hang out with your new friends-"

"I never said that either Crystal-"

"I asked you to charm Iris, to get her off the case and yet, what happens? You fall for the charms of another girl altogether."

He and Wiggler shared a look. What were they talking about? "I don't think you understand...I'm not even sure I understand now...what does this have to do with-"

"Ethan, are you going to help me track down Gerald or not? Or are you going to hang out with your new friends and...Homika?"

"I...kind of don't want to chase after him, it just seems like a waste of time-"

"Fine then. I'll just get Lyra to help me...and I'll drag Silver along since I don't trust him by when he's unsupervised. You can have fun with your girls, I'm sure by the time we return, you would have found someone else."

Wow, he hadn't seen Crystal this angry in a long time. He tried to say something to cool off the situation but thought maybe he should just be quiet instead of digging himself a further hole. She nodded.

"I thought so...well have fun," she said as she walked off. Wiggler let out a worried squeak as she left. Okay, now what?

Homika grumbled. "So she...just up and left?"

"Yeah, she dragged Silver and Lyra along with her. I don't know where they went...I tried to ask but I think she's angry with me."

"Well f***, I still think you did the right thing. Those two would still be arguing."

Wiggler let out a squeak and he shrugged, "Yea I know, I just haven't seen her that angry with me before."

"She'll get over it, I figure...I mean f***, you've been friends for like...ever...she'll forgive you eventually. Sorry, I'm not very good at this f***ing encouraging business."

He laughed, "Thanks for trying to do so. Well since I guess I should leave Crystal alone until she cools down so what do we do now-"

"Hey!" Iris said, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up at her and let out a sigh, "What are you two doing?"

"I'm sitting here, talking with my boyfriend. What the f*** do you think I'm doing?"

Iris frowned, "Ahhh you're such a kid-"

"Look who's talking!"

Iris shrugged, "Hey Ethan, can I ask a favor of you? Since you aren't working with Crystal right now, maybe you could help us with-"

"Are you still looking for Gerald?"

Iris shook her head, "I wanted to check up on this lead Cilan came across. I don't think it has anything to do with Gerald but some new team."

Wiggler let out a squeak, "Hold up...a new team? As in another gang of criminals?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. Like I said, it's just a lead...who knows...it could be nothing. It could be anything."

"Well it sounds interesting but I need to talk with Homika first."

"Oh okay!" Iris said before walking off. Homika gave him a curious look.

"Me?"

"Well yes you! I was gonna ask what do you think? I think it sounds a bit interesting, a new gang of Pokemon criminals? I'm really interested in seeing if it's actually true or not."

Homika folded her arms, "Well...I got to admit that chasing down criminals doesn't sound like my idea of fun...but well..."

Wiggler let out a squeak, "Oh you want to do something else?"

"No...well...I'll pass for now. I'm kind of curious to see you in action, I'd like to see just how crime fighter Ethan works."

"Ahhh well, I'm not really that good-"

She shoved a finger in his chest, "Why are you already trying to sell yourself so short? Don't you believe in your abilities?"

He laughed, "Well I do! I'm just saying-"

"I'm not gonna hear it," she said. That was probably the end of that. "I'm not so hot on the idea of working with Iris but she can't be any worse than Crystal."

Just the thought of her made him sigh, "I hope she isn't too angry at me."

"You need to stop worrying so much...some time away from her will do you some good," Homika said. "What are you guys, joined at the f***ing hip or something?"

"Of course not!"

"Then it's time to cut the cord and get out from underneath her rule! Shoot maybe it's good you're gonna work with Iris and friends, you can get used to working with someone other than Crystal for once."

"Oh you guys are gonna work with us?" Iris said as her head suddenly popped up from some nearby bushes.

"Hey, I thought you went somewhere!"

"I did but I came back!" Iris said as she hopped out. Homika grumbled under her breath, "So you guys have decided to tag along?"

"Yes, you could say that-"

"Good, just remember that I'm the one in charge!"

Homika cleared her throat, "If we're gonna be working with you, why would we be? We're not a pair of new recruits here!"

Iris folded her arms, "Yes but-"

"Ethan should be in charge, he's more experienced than you!"

"Ahhhh but-"

"And where is this lead at?"

Iris looked a bit nervous, "Ahhh well it's here in Johto-"

"So then Ethan is perfect, he knows Johto, he's got more experience...why not? What's wrong, don't you trust him?" Homika asked as she leaned in closer to Iris.

"What, I never said I don't trust him! It's just that-"

"I mean Ethan told me that he'd love to be able to trust you. He might even be willing to be friends with you but not when you're all Ms. Bossy Bossy like that, he can't."

"Hey is that true?" Iris asked him. He and Wiggler shared a look, wondering how they got dragged into this.

"Well ahhh-"

"He told me so himself!"

Iris looked at him again and he just wanted to stare daggers at Homika, "Really?"

"Well I mean-"

"I got an idea...meet us at that big city..."

"Goldenrod?"

Iris nodded, "Meet us there in a couple of hours!" She said before hurrying off. He looked over at Homika.

"You're evil."

"I am...but I thought it was kinda funny. Now Iris is gonna be on her absolute best behavior now because she'll be trying to impress you."

He sighed, "And watch her end up having a crush on me or something," he said. Homika laughed, "And you find that funny?"

"Yes! Don't worry, everything will turn out fine."

"Okay so here is what Cilan found out so far," Iris said as she looked over at the green haired butler, "Apparently Elesa clued him in on this."

"Wouldn't it make sense to let the gym leaders in Johto know?"

"The same gym leaders who let Team Rocket take over an entire town?" Iris asked.

"Hey this is my region you're talking about here!"

"I'm just saying...well okay...forget what I said...Elesa is just more comfortable with Cilan, which is why she told him," she said, backtracking faster than he could imagine.

"From what she told me, they were spotted west of Olivine City along the base of the mountains...I think there are some caves back there-"

"There are...I remember checking them out once or twice but there wasn't anything special about them except getting swarmed by Zubat and Geodudes," Ethan said.

"So that's the plan," she said.

"Wow, what a plan," Homika said, rolling her eyes, "You didn't even tell us what the plan is."

"Well we obviously go in and search the caves for those goons, pretty simple. Ethan can be the guide since he's familiar with Johto-"

"Hey, I thought we agreed we weren't your underlings?" Ethan asked. Iris put her hands on her hips.

"Well you don't seem interested in-"

"That's because you jumped in before I could say anything!"

"But you're too slow!"

"That does it," Homika said. He looked over at her but she had already moved from his side and grabbed Iris' arm, "I'm gonna make sure you won't try to overstep your bounds."

"H-hey, what are you doing? Let me go! I can mind, just you watch-"

"No you can't but I'll make sure you will!" Homika said as she continued to drag Iris off. Ethan and Wiggler exchanged a look. It was nice that she was sticking up for him but just what did she have in mind for Iris?

"What do you think she has planned?"

Cilan shrugged, "I don't know of anything that would leave Iris uncomfortable, she's pretty comfortable in her own skin. And she's very used to being in charge."

"Yea, I noticed that one," he said, "But still how would you get Iris to not take the lead?"

Mei giggled, "Well that's easy, put her in a situation that makes her uncomfortable, she'd be too worried about something else to be concerned about taking the lead."

"Sounds easy but-"

"Iris really really hates girly outfits, she thinks their dumb and silly. If I were her, I'd get Iris into a skirt...she'd be too embarrassed to actually take the lead on anything!"

He looked off in the distance, "I wonder if that is what Roxie was thinking too. Well whatever the case is...before Iris just butted in, I was gonna say that the area where those caves are, isn't the safest place to be."

Cilan folded his arms, "Why is that?"

"Well a couple of Tyranitar make their homes there and they're fiercely territorial and will wax any trainers dumb enough to come nearby."

"Tyranitar? Ahhh well...that-"

"But if we can lure them away far enough, it should give us time to search. They're powerful but they're really slow too."

"It's too bad they're dark, we could use a psychic Pokemon to teleport them away!" Mei said.

"But then if criminals are down there, how are they avoiding the Tyranitar? Are they even still there? Elesa didn't exactly mention if there were any around."

Ethan rubbed his chin, "I guess we'll have to go down there and look. If they were able to chase off some Tyranitar..."

"But wouldn't they be really weak to fighting Pokemon? That means anyone with a decent-"

"Well yea but just because it's super weak to fighting moves, doesn't mean it just folds like paper. Tyranitar can take a hit, a lot of them and then you have to deal with when it fights back, their overwhelming strength can overpower anyone," he said.

"Have you fought one?"

He looked over at Wiggler, "Crystal has one and I beat it but it wasn't easy, it took at least Sam and Wiggler to take him down. I'd be pretty happy if I never have to fight one directly again."

"So how do you lure one away?"

He laughed, "With dirt and rocks. That's what they like to eat and they have enormous appetites. If we can somehow attract them with something to feed on, that will give us plenty of time to explore the caves!"

"If they're there."

"Yea...we still have to go down there and check. I'm kinda hoping they are there because if there are some goons down there and they were able to chase off some Tyranitar, I'd be a tad worried."

"Okay you guys, we're back!" Homika said. He turned to see her approaching them with Iris in tow, "It took me some effort but at least Iris won't be such a nuisance," she said as she pulled Iris from behind her. She had somehow squeezed Iris into a schoolgirl outfit...though it also brought up the question, what kind of store sold that? He had to admit, it looked a bit cute on her but poor Iris kept tugging on the edge of it. "Doesn't it suit her?"

Ethan tried to stifle a laugh. "This isn't funny!"

"Of course it is!" Homika said.

Iris glared at her, "Where did you put my clothes? I'm putting them back on!"

"I dunno, I think the girlish look suits you well. It brings out the girl in you-"

"I am a girl!" Iris yelled at Cilan, who only chuckled.

"No, before you were just some tomboy-"

"This isn't very funny," Iris said, "H-how am I supposed to-"

"Ethan is in charge now, he knows the region, he's got the experience and you have to follow his lead now," Homika said.

"But—but..." Iris said as her shoulders slumped, "Okay...I will try to trust him."

"Stop acting like it's a major pain!"

"Ow...why do we have to walk around a place with all of these bushes?" Iris asked. Of course the only reason why she was complaining was because of her outfit.

"Well it's not like I can just summon Chase and have him burn the bushes away-"

"Why not?"

"Because we'd burn up a lot more than just the branches!" He said. Iris let out a groan as she swatted away some of the branches, "Axew isn't cut out for this."

Wiggler let out a squeak and he nodded, "Oh right, I have just the guy!" he said as he took out a Pokeball and let Pitch out. The Rufflet let out a happy chirp, finally freed after being cooped up in there for a bit, "Okay Pitch, do you mind cutting down some of these bushes?"

Pitch let out a proud chirp as the tips of his wings turned white. He swatted his wings at the bushes in front of them, causing blades of air to sling forward, cutting down the bushes like someone had taken a powerful weed whacker to the area. Pitch continued to clear a path for them until one of his blades of air hit something really really big. Pitch stopped as soon as he saw it and let out a worried chirp, "It looks like a...Tyranitar?" He asked. Pitch nodded and Ethan folded his arms, "Is it sleeping? Or is it hurt?"

"A hurt Tyranitar?" Iris asked. Pitch to the skies to check, "How do you hurt one of them?"

"You can but it takes some effort...if it is hurt, whoever did this, doesn't care too much for the well being of wild Pokemon...or maybe Pokemon in general."

"If it is hurt, I've got just the Pokemon to help," Mei said, "A Blissey, they're so good at helping hurt Pokemon-"

"What if it's a trap? What if it's just lying there, waiting for a trainer stupid enough to walk over and then-"

"They aren't carnivores, they don't eat meat...they eat dirt and rocks. Not people, not Pokemon, not fish, not birds...but dirt and rocks!" He said. Iris folded her arms, still skeptical.

"Remember, they're native to Johto so we know about their natures more than anyone," he said. He noticed Pitch flying back toward them and the Rufflet gave them his answer, "So it really is hurt!"

"So we're gonna help?"

"Is that a serious question?" Ethan asked. Iris looked a bit surprised and Homika shook her head.

"Is it wrong for a guy to be concerned about wild Pokemon? You know for someone who was raised by Pokemon, you sure seem really heartless."

Ouch. You could see the discomfort on Iris' face after hearing Homika's remark. He decided to hurry over to the Tyranitar and let her chew on that. From what Pitch had said, the Tyranitar was nursing a wound on the front and as he walked around, he noticed several deep gashes on its chest. Whoever had did this, really meant business. He motioned over to Mei to come over, "How bad is it?"

"He's got some deep gashes in his stomach here...do you think Blissey can help?"

Mei let her Blissey out, "Well she can certainly try," she said. He moved out of the way while the two of them moved in, "W-wow, this is pretty bad...who would do such a thing?"

"A jerk," Homika said.

"And an idiot...I mean once this big guy gets moving again, he'll want revenge on whoever did this," Cilan pointed out.

Ethan chuckled, "I'd hate to cross paths with an angry Tyranitar but...there really isn't any point in doing this-"

"Shoot, maybe it's a warning. A warning to others to stay away, if they can do this to something as mighty as a Tyranitar..."

"Uh guys."

"Yeah, no kidding. That would scare off most people. I'd even be a bit worried too," Ethan said.

"Well Blissey thinks she can take care of this. Maybe once he's healed up, he can tell us who did this," Mei said.

"Guys."

"Well they're obviously up to no good so that tip might actually mean something," Homika said.

"Guys listen to me!" Iris yelled. Ethan looked over at her.

"What is it?" He asked as Iris pointed behind him. As she did, a loud roar shook the entire area, the force of the blast pushing him toward the ground. As he turned around, he saw an enormous black Tyranitar standing behind them, it had to stand at least as tall as a small building. Of course that begged the question...how did it just sneak up on them like that?Wiggler let out the most terrified squeak he could muster, "Darn it Iris, couldn't you have just mentioned that he showed up?!"


	6. When Tyranitar Attack!

The Tyranitar let out another defeaning roar as it reached one of its legs up and tried to crush them underneath but everyone scattered out of the way, "Really Iris, would it kill you to tell us what it was instead of the generic 'guys look!'-"

"Well excuse me for being shocked by a giant Tyranitar! Do they always get this big?" She yelled.

Not to his knowledge. He looked over at Wiggler, who was already preparing to launch Aura Sphere at it. He spun his little arm around several times before launching it at one of its legs. The sphere of energy hit the huge leg but dissipated without any effect at all. Wiggler let out a worried squeak, "Okay so Aura Sphere doesn't work."

"Isn't it supposed to be really weak to fighting moves?" Homika asked, "So then what's up?"

He frowned as he noticed Wiggler preparing another Aura Sphere. Tyranitar were tough but usually they'd feel something like that. Something was up. Wiggler flung the sphere of energy at it like a curveball but only got the same results. Well so much for that idea.

"C'mon Ethan, you're supposed to be a Champion! Let me handle it then," Iris said as she summoned her little Axew, "Axew, use Draco Meteor!"

Axew popped out of his ball but got swatted away by the Tyranitar before he could really do much of anything. The poor little dragon bounced along the ground a few times before coming to rest at a tree. So much for that idea as well. He looked over at Wiggler, "Hey, keep it distracted for now while we figure something out."

Wiggler nodded and bounced away. He took out the Pokeball holding Juan and let his Ludicolo out, "Hey Ethan, what do you want me and Cilan to do-"

"Just take care of that Tyranitar, we have this," he said. Well he hoped they had this, right now he wasn't sure what would hurt it right now. For now, he'd keep trying things to see what might work-"

He heard a loud roar and looked up to see a Dragonite flying into the air. It had to be Iris' Pokemon but at least she had something strong. Wait a minute, the air? He chuckled as he let Pitch out, "Pitch fly around and keep the Tyranitar distracted! Wiggler, change of plans. Try and trip it up!"

Wiggler nodded and summoned a pair of vines from the ground, causing them to wrap around its leg several times, "Cilan, Mei...try to move the Tyranitar out of the way!"

"Already are, you guys have it under control?"

Could anyone have a giant Tyranitar under control? He felt someone grasp him by the shoulders and he noticed it was Homika. Didn't she have any Pokemon with her? "Where are your Pokemon?"

"Well what do you want me to do? I'm not much of a trainer, I'm too busy being a rock star!"

"Well uhhh...what Pokemon do you have?"

"A Scollipede."

A bug? Well that might work against this beast...perhaps. Well honestly anything was worth a shot, "Okay uhhhh, try to use Megahorn!"

"Gotcha-"

"Speak up next time!" He said, while wanting to kick himself for not throwing an order out to her earlier. The Tyranitar snapped the vines wrapped around its legs, causing Wiggler to let out a worried squeak but thankfully the Tyranitar was distracted by the duo of Pitch and Iris' Dragonite. Pitch would often frustrate the Tyranitar by swooping or diving out of the way and the Dragonite would pelt it with an attack but despite all that, they didn't seem to be doing much in the way of damage. Talk about frustrating!

Homika's Scollipede charged forward, slamming its horn into the Tyranitar's belly with a loud crunch. Wait...crunch? "Hey, is it just me or did I hear a crunch?" Iris yelled.

"You heard a crunch," Ethan said as he looked up at the large dent in its stomach.

"What does it mean?"

"Did she just seriously ask that?" Homika asked, "I may not be the sharpest b**** around but I'm pretty sure we aren't dealing with a regular Pokemon here."

"It means Iris...we aren't dealing with an actual Pokemon this time. Juan, we could use a storm here!" He yelled. Juan let out an overjoyed quack as he pulled a pair of drums...out of nowhere basically before he started to drum out an ancient tune from Hoenn, used by islanders to summon the rain. Or something like that, it's what he claimed it came from but he had always wondered if he was just talking out the side of his bill. They heard a low rumble as dark clouds rolled in and Homika chuckled.

"That was faster than I thought."

"Dragonite, use Thunder!" Iris yelled before he could even tell her what to do. A huge bolt of lightning came down from the sky but it reflected off its hide and struck some trees nearby.

"You idiot! You're listening to Ethan for a reason!"

Well electric attacks were out of the question. He felt a few drops and looked up to see the rain began to pour down around them. The Tyranitar looked up at the rain clouds and let out a loud roar. Hopefully Iris wouldn't do something stupid like that again. "Okay Juan, use Hydro Pump but aim for its legs!"

Juan let out a quack of acknowledgment, just before he reared backed and unleashed a powerful stream of water from his mouth, aimed straight at the legs of the giant Tyranitar. Wiggler joined in with an attack of his own but it still didn't seem enough, "Roxie, Iris...aim for its legs. Let's try to topple it! With its puny arms, it has no real way of getting back up!"

"Are you sure about that?" Iris asked.

"Less arguing, more attacking! Once it's on its belly, we can attack it further!" He yelled. Homika's Scollipede charged forward and slammed its head into the Tyranitar's leg, leaving another sizeable dent in it. For someone who didn't do much battling, that Scollipede of hers sure packed a punch.

"Dragonite, go for the legs!" Iris yelled. Still he knew that wouldn't be enough. He looked up at Pitch, who was pestering the Tyranitar's face with constant attacks and he smiled. As long as its attention was on Pitch, he wouldn't notice the efforts of the others. The Tyranitar let out a loud roar and swatted at Pitch and while its claws were big, its arms were short and Pitch was quicker. Suddenly the Tyranitar swung its arm forward, leaning in a bit and smacked Pitch. Pitch fell toward the ground but seemed to recover in time to fly back into the air and he let out a sigh of relief.

However by leaning forward that far, coupled with the others attacks on its leg, the Tyranitar soon found itself losing its balance, "Uh, you guys better get out of the way!" He yelled. All of the Pokemon scattered out of the way just as the huge Tyranitar began to fall forward. It tumbled forward, crashing to the ground, crushing trees and rocks with such ease, it made him glad he wasn't underneath. As the dust began to clear, he coughed a few times.

"Now we can continue the attack!"

Suddenly a Steelix appeared out of nowhere and whacked the back spikes of the Tyranitar so hard, some of them snapped off, exposing wires and circuit boards underneath. He looked over and saw Jasmine standing nearby. He waved over to her, "Hey Jasmine!"

"Who is she?" Homika asked. He looked over at her, just as Jasmine spoke up.

"Ahhh...people mentioned a commotion going on over here...so I decided to check it out."

He climbed up atop the Tyranitar and looked down at some of the exposed wires. Juan hopped on as well and began to spray water on the wires, "Just as I figured, it wasn't a real Tyranitar at all!"

"S-so...you guys were fighting this...thing?" Jasmine asked. He looked over at the now inoperable Tyranitar and nodded. She sighed, "What does it mean?"

Iris folded her arms, "Who are you?"

Jasmine blushed, "Ahh...I'm the gym leader of Olivine City."

Iris looked at her and then at him, "Wait a minute, you're the leader of Olivine City? Then how did this slip under your watch? Aren't you supposed to keep an eye on the area around your city?!"

"Well she has her responsibilities in Olivine as well..."

"Not the best gym leader if people all the way in another region know about potential scum setting up shop nearby," Homika added. She looked over at him and while he felt like defending his friend...they did have a point.

Jasmine blushed even more, "Ahhh...well...I thought-"

"If there's anyone to blame, it should be me-"

"You aren't even a gym leader!" Iris said.

He sighed, "Look...I'll admit things sometimes slip through our fingers. Jasmine is a good gym leader but no one is perfect. The important thing is that we are aware that...something is going on around here."

"Uh-huh," Iris said. "Why is it the only somewhat competent person in this region, is a guy who has no official position within the League?"

"T-that's not true," Jasmine said.

This was really starting to annoy him. Did Iris really just say whatever came to her mind? Just be quiet for once. He folded his arms, wondering just what to say, "Yeah it is! The Champion is some sort of loon with the brain of a Slowbro, the gym leaders are unaware of any bad guys right under their noses and-"

"Iris, shut up. This isn't the time to be fighting amongst ourselves," he said. He looked over at Cilan, "How is that Tyranitar by the way?"

"Well he's pretty hurt, Mei's Chansey did her best but we need to take him back to the Pokemon Center."

"I think all of our Pokemon could use a little time at the Pokemon Center but you two go on ahead, we'll catch up with you," he said.

"Gotcha chief," Cilan said before he hurried off. Ethan returned his attention back to the others.

"Well right now...I think we need to proceed with care...anyone who can hurt Tyranitar like this and chase off the other ones."

"What should we do?" Jasmine asked.

"Alert the Pokemon League and let them know about what is going on, I guess I should try to let Crystal know-"

"This would be so much easier if you were the Champion," Iris said, "How did you even lose to her anyway?"

To be honest, he didn't technically lose, "I also don't think we should try the front door this time."

Jasmine's eyes grew wide, "Ahhh...w-what do you mean by that?"

He smiled, "There is another entrance into these caves, it's on the path to the Safari Zone-"

"How do you know that?" Homika asked.

"I've done a bit of exploring around Johto in my free time, I find a lot of things out...I've even dealt with a few small time gangs when I stumbled upon them," he said with a smile.

"So again I ask, how did you lose to her?"

"Ahhh...excuse me for asking but...may I ask for some introductions?" Jasmine asked, who seemed to take notice of Homika the most. At least by the way she kept looking over to her, who had never really left his side.

"I'm Iris, one of the best trainers from Unova! I'm gonna become the strongest Dragon trainer around-"

"I'm sure Lance and Clair would have something to say about that."

"And I'm Roxie, just a regular girl from Unova. I'm his girlfriend," she said. Well she wasn't your normal girl but they would just keep that under wraps still.

"N-nice to meet all of you," Jasmine said with a look of disappointment on her face.

"I bet you are," Homika said under her breath, low enough for only him to hear.

"So what do we do with this Tyranitar?"

"Good question...perhaps let Officer Jenny and the others examine it...or maybe get someone like Volkner here. He might be able to figure out something," he said. "That was a...fun fight."

"Yeah, be glad you had me on your side!" Iris said. He cleared his throat.

"You nearly got the two of us seriously hurt because you used Thunder."

"Didn't it hit?"

"Yes it hit but it bounced off its armor and almost hit us. You can't do stuff like that Iris...we're supposed to be working together as a team. Didn't you see what happened when we did? We were able to take down that massive Tyranitar."

"Ahhh...sorry."

"It's okay...just try to remember we're working as a team here."

Iris smiled, "Well as long as you want to keep working with us, we can work more as a team!"

"I prefer her to someone who tells me to get lost," Homika said under her breath again, alluding to Crystal.

"We're still working together...but for now I think we need to let our Pokemon rest a little before we go off trying to search for those criminals."

"Do...you think they'll still be there?"

"If they're smart, they'll be on the move. I know I would," Iris said and he couldn't help but agree. If they were smart, they would pack up shop and move on. The Tyranitar actually might have just been there to delay them from catching them even.

"So then...why not try to go into the caves-"

"We still don't know who we're dealing with Iris, it doesn't do us any good to just rush in."

"Well...if you say so...I'm going back to Olivine City!" Iris said before hurrying off.

Homika let out a sigh and he looked over at her, "What is it?"

She leaned in close, "Bad news, I have to leave so I can get ready for my next concert."

"Oh...that stinks."

"Yeah yeah, I don't want to but...duty calls. You'll be there right, it's at the next tournament."

"Ahh, I kinda forgot about that...this stuff has been distracting me as of late-"

"Well yeah, I can see that but you better prepare, you're supposed to be competing."

"I'll be ready, trust me-"

"You better be ready because I'm gonna be there, I want to see you become the Champion. See you there," she said as she leaned in closer and gave him a kiss. She patted him on the cheek before walking off.

"Ahh...well, she seems nice. W-where did you meet her?"

"Oh...uh, at a concert. The one with Homika, Roxanne and Roark."

Jasmine nodded, "Ahhh...where is Crystal? And Lyra?"

"Well...they went to check out another lead with Silver. I think they were going out to some place called the Servii Islands...or something like that," he said. She was probably still angry at him...and would probably be angrier for longer if she knew he was working with Iris. He'd have to figure out how to break that to her.

"It just seems odd that you guys aren't working together-"

"Oh it's nothing big, I just don't think Crystal trusts Iris and her friends much so she asked me to tag along-"

"I tried to get in contact with her recently today but she didn't answer her phone. Neither did Lyra for that matter."

He chuckled, "They're probably just in a place where the reception is awful," he said. This was Crystal she was talking about. As goofy as she could be, she was the Champion, having beaten Lance, Bruno, Gary and even himself to earn the title...what kind of trouble could she get into...right? So why did he feel worried? Why did he jut have this sense of dread. He noticed Jasmine looking rather concerned and he smiled, "I'm sure-"

"Ethan...aren't you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried, I'm fighting with myself right now as to either keep waiting or just go over there. It's just that...ahhh never mind," he said. He looked over at his Pokemon, "Okay guys, we're going to the Servii Islands!"

"Maybe you should let the others...know?"

"I can handle this on my own...do you know where the Servii Islands are?"

She sighed, "They're south of Kanto but-"

"Okay, cool...thanks!"

After talking a bit with the captain of the ship they rode on, Ethan got off on one of these islands that was home to an old Team Rocket warehouse. He tilted his cap forward to block the high sun and smiled as he could see the building in the distance, surrounded by large trees. Pitch took to the skies as he and Wiggler climbed up the stairs to the main part of the island. "Unless they got kidnapped, I don't see how they-"

Pitch let out a really loud chirp and he looked toward the skies. From the sounds of it, he saw something but thanks to Pitch's flurry of chirps, he couldn't make heads or tails out of what he said. He sighed as he hurried into the wooded part of the island. What if they had been attacked by something like that giant Tyranitar? Wait no...Crystal could handle that. Silver wasn't some awful trainer either and Lyra's Meganium was no joke. Maybe it was this supposed new gang of troublemakers? Even so...he was able to deal with an entire basement of Team Rocket goons by himself...surely the three of them could handle it! Ugh, now he was starting to get worried.

He turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting in a dried out pond, sat the largest Victrebell he had ever seen, its vines were at least three times as thick as normal ones, with large spikes covering them but the main thing he noticed was its coloring. It wasn't colored like a shiny Victrebell, it's body was a light gray with red spots, the leaves were a sickly green color and its teeth were red on the bottom. Were they just like that...or was that blood? He backed away until he was a good distance away from it. Pitch flew back down toward him, "Okay...what in the world is this? It isn't a normal Victrebell..."

Pitch chirped, "There aren't any signs that they were done in? Well...at least there is that...but how can you tell?"

Wiggler squeaked and he looked down at him, "Yea, I agree...we just can't rush in there...can you tell if there is anything special about it? Why is it so big? Does it have a different type compared to regular ones?"

Pitch wanted to take it on but...he really didn't feel like it. He just had a feeling that this was only part of the reason why those three had suddenly become impossible to get in contact with. Part of him wished he had dragged Iris, Mei and Cilan along but...man, even then he wasn't sure he wanted to tangle with that thing. He looked over at Pitch, "Change of plans, we're just gonna walk on by it," he said as he summoned the Rufflet back to his ball. He took out Chase...who was just as shocked by the Pokemon, "Chase, turn us invisible so we can walk past this thing?"

Chase nodded as the three of them soon were made completely invisible. He didn't waste anytime in walking along the edge of the swamp as the Victrebell sat there, unaware of them as they walked by. He could hear it making strange moaning sounds, like something he remembered hearing from a zombie movie once...and the way they sounded so similar just weirded him out. Or perhaps he was just hearing things because he was scared stiff? After they finally walked around the edge of the swamp, they were quick to make tracks down the path...at least until they were a good distance away from the Victrebell. Chase returned them back to normal, just as they walked up to the warehouse. Man they had run longer than he thought.

"Thanks Chase...I wonder if they found anything here..." he said. His heart had kinda calmed down a bit but he was still a bit on the edge. It didn't look like anything special, just a large red brick building with a black roof...though red bricks might make it stick out from afar. Or maybe they didn't care about that sort of thing? He grabbed the door handle and tried to turn it but to no avail. He tried it a few more times but it just refused to budge.

"You know...most people would just leave it alone after that," said a familiar voice but just hearing it sent chills down his spine. He backed away from the door and looked up to see Crystal standing atop the roof. She had just came out of nowhere but she wasn't wearing her old outfit anymore but one resembling a female grunt Team Rocket uniform...except she wore a black beret tilted to the side, there was a small purple circle with white stars in the middle of the shirt and she wore one thigh high black stocking while the other one came up to mid shin level. Something definitely wasn't right.

"Crystal...what's going on?"

"You're not even going to greet me with a hello? Where are your manners here?" She asked as she put a hand on her hip.

He backed away a bit further as Wiggler let out a worried squeak, "Hi, I guess. What's going on here?"

"I see you got by the Victrebell..."

"Well...we didn't really defeat it or anything, just snuck by it and left it alone."

"You know Ethan, it really bugs me how you just ditched us like that and then you didn't even bother to check in on us-"

"That's not true, I tried to contact you guys. Jasmine tried to contact you—"

"You were just too happy to replace us. You wanted nothing more to replace us and you did. You refused to listen to me when I told you Roxie was bad news, you took Iris' side and then as soon as we were gone, you joined up with them."

He, Chase and Wiggler exchanged looks, "Wait...ignoring this stupid idea I tried to replace you...wait...it is a really stupid idea! I never replaced you so why do you keep saying that?"

Crystal hopped down from the roof, "Oh so you didn't replace us?"

He folded his arms, "Of course not! I don't know why you keep thinking that. I never replaced you guys."

Suddenly he felt someone grasp him by the shoulders. "Then make it up to us!"

Wait, now Lyra was here too? This had went from strange to...well now he just wanted to get out of here. He wriggled free from her grasp and turned around. She was wearing the same outfit as Crystal but her stockings only came up to her knees, 'So then where is Silver?"

"Who cares about him?"

"Well-"

Lyra threw her arm around his shoulder, "Why did you try and replace us?"

"Again, I told Crystal...you guys were never replaced!"

"Then make it up to us!" Lyra said.

"And just how do I do that? If it includes-"

"Does it really matter what it entails? To be honest, that really hurt when you seem to leave us like that. We grew up together, we did everything together...we were the ultimate team...remember?" Crystal asked. "And then to have one of us just go off and seemingly ditch us for some new people...how would you feel if I did that to you? Just made some new friends and seemed to be less and less interested in hanging out with you and Lyra?"

He opened his mouth to answer but...he had to admit, it would bother him a tad. He was sure though he would understand, she was still like a sister to him, "I see what you're saying but-"

"And Ethan...I'm not dumb, I figured out Roxie's real identity...do you know how celebrities are? They go through boyfriends or girlfriends like you or me go through items for our Pokemon. It's all just a game to them, sure she might like you know but what happens when she gets bored? She'll just ditch you for someone else."

Wiggler let out a squeak of disbelief, "I don't think she would do that-"

"Ethan...you may be an expert at battling but when it comes to romance, you are worse than me at not designing clothes!" Lyra said with a giggle. "Wait...that kinda doesn't-"

"Trust me Ethan, why would I tell you otherwise? I'm not trying to ruin your life or anything...we're like siblings, I'm always looking out for you," Crystal said with a smile. "We stick together."

"Like peas in a pod...or something like that I guess."

"I just want us to be a team again."

"So why are you guys dressed up like this? Who have you joined?"

Lyra giggled, "You think we would just join Team Void? We're playing undercover! We're trying to discover what they're up to...and we want you to help us out! C'mon, we'll be the best team!"

Well yes they said that but why did he still feel a bit wary? Perhaps it was the look in their eyes...something about them seemed...off but he couldn't tell. Were they really playing undercover or were they up to something else? He cast an eye toward Chase and gave him a look for him to prepare to make them invisible again. "Let me think about-"

"What is there to think about? Are you trying to ditch us?"

"Of course I'm not going to ditch you!"

Lyra grasped his hands and looked straight into his eyes, "C'mon, please? Don't ditch us again! We could really use your help. These Team Void people are like no joke, it took everything in our power just to defeat their strange new Pokemon."

"What is up with the Pokemon...like that Victrebell for example?"

Lyra hopped on his shoulders, "C'mon...you can't just get all of this info out of us and then leave...you'd be...using us."

"She's kinda right...you could just turn around and leave us again and work with the others again, instead of just sticking with us—"

"Well I'm sure they could use the information too, even if I join up with you guys-"

"If?!" Lyra said.

"Ummm...err...well maybe...I mean...just give me a little time to think, that's all! I want to make it up to you guys but I just need a little time to think-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Iris yelled. He suddenly looked up and saw Iris and company land nearby on her Dragonite. He was suddenly glad to have someone else around.

"Family discussion!" Lyra said as she suddenly pulled him closer to Crystal but he was quick to squirm out of her grasp, finally. "Hey!"

He dusted himself off and collected himself, "Okay...now before-"

"Hey Ethan, how can you go on and lecture me about not working together like a team and then you go off and ditch us when you decide to check up on them?!"

"Hey, this was something I needed to do on my own...I think..." he said before shaking his head, "No, you're-"

"Ethan's with us-"

"No, I think it'd be better if we all work together...maybe together we can defeat these guys...somehow. It's better than us trying to compete against each other."

"What's with you guys' eyes? They look kind of...off somehow...really weird or something," Iris said. She looked over at him, "You know, you're starting to look that way too Ethan."

"Huh, what are you talking about? My eyes are fine...I think..."

"You know...I think I would feel a ton better if we got off this island for a bit. Seems to make everyone a little cuckoo in the head," Cilan said and he couldn't help but agree. Getting off this island would be for the best...the farther away from that Victrebell the better.

"And we still need to find what happened to Silver-"

Lyra suddenly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer to them, "You guys are just trying to take him away, we've been wanting to work with him again for the longest-"

"But Ethan has been stressing that we all work together...right Iris?" Mei asked. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure...I mean if Ethan says it's okay, I guess we can try to work together. I want to get my revenge oh whoever threw that giant Tyranitar at us!"

Crystal sighed, "If you want to work together, you'll let the three of us go undercover while you guys deal with them from the outside, we've done it before with Team Rocket...and we were able to help topple them!"

Iris stomped her foot, "Yeah but...hey Ethan snap out of it! Don't make me throw cold water in your face! And what about that Pokemon League Tournament coming up?"

"Team Void might make an appearance there," Cilan said. That was a good point...all those people there, the media presence...just the stage for them to cause a ruckus.

"Yeah and we're gonna need someone strong to-"

"Okay, I'm going back there to compete and to make sure they don't try anything funny," Ethan said as if he had been struck by a moment of clarity.

"Hey, you're going to-"

"And then after the tournament is over, I'll do a little undercover work with Crystal and Lyra," he said, cutting Lyra off.

Crystal giggled, "That will be fun...I have to defend my title there as well...win or lose, the three of us can leave after that, while you guys deal with them on the outside."

Actually his plan was to capture the two of them afterwards so they could get some answers out of them but...would he even be able to? Something told him if he didn't, he wasn't going to like whatever happened next.


	7. The Pokemon League Tournament

Ethan let out a long sigh as he stared up at the ceiling of the locker room. It was still a few hours before the Pokemon League Tournament started up. He had already seen the bracket, to even get to Crystal, he'd have to take on Jasmine and several members of the Elite Four just to get back there but he wasn't worried. He wouldn't play around this time, no wacky strategies, no relying on tricks...he would just steamroll them so he could confront Crystal. He wasn't looking forward to that though...she might be really angry when she learned he wasn't going to join her and Lyra. She might even really blow up at him and considering the state she was in, he didn't know what that would look like. He knew though he wasn't going to join them...at least not until he could knock some sense into them.

He suddenly felt someone slap the back of his head and he looked up to see Iris standing over him, "What is it?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the longest! Do you have earplugs on or something?!"

He chuckled, "I guess I've just been lost in thought. Thanks again for coming after me, I appreciate it-"

"Well yeah, whatever...just don't try leaving us again like that! Roxie would probably have my head or something...where did she go?"

"Oh she had something to do-"

"What is with her, she just up and leaves like that? What's so important anyway?"

He pursed his lips, "Well I mean she has a job and all-"

"I see Iris beat me to the punch," Roxie said. He sat up and saw her walk into the room.

"There you are! You should have seen what happened-"

"Ethan told me all about it. And I chewed him out for it big time," she said. To be honest, she was more surprised about the change that had taken over Crystal and Lyra. "Thanks...again for coming to his rescue, I appreciate it."

"But where did you run off to? It seemed really odd that you would just leave us like that-"

Roxie sighed, "To be honest..."

"Iris, has Crystal and Lyra shown up yet?" He said. Iris looked a tad annoyed that he changed the subject so quick.

"No...not yet. Are you really sure you want to confront them again?"

"What do you mean? I won't be alone like last time...or well I'll be alone with them but you guys will be close by this time. Besides, I grew up with them, I have to do what I can."

Iris stomped her foot, "I don't get it!"

He laughed, "Well think of it this way, how would you feel if someone took Axew from you and turned him evil? Wouldn't you do everything in your power to get him back?"

"Ahh...well yes, I would never abandon Axew, we're pals! He's my best pal-"

"Then it's kinda like that...or well the best way I can put it."

Iris looked down at the ground, "Well...I guess when you put it that way...I guess we have to do our best to save them."

"Exactly," he said.

"Well..."

"Can I have a little time to talk with Ethan alone?"

"Huh? Well I guess," Iris said as she left. Homika closed the door after her and sat next to him.

"Are you ready for the big concert?"

"F*** that...I'm still kind of annoyed at you for pulling that stunt."

"Sometimes I just act before I think...and this is Crystal and Lyra we're talking about."

"You never told me what they said to you-"

"Ahhh well it's nothing big, they were just trying to guilt trip me into coming with them. They seemed pretty betrayed that I was working with Iris-"

Homika leaned up against him, "And did Crystal say anything about me?"

He looked away. He really didn't want to think back on what they said, partly because he wasn't sure if they could even be trusted. And what Crystal had said about her was pretty harsh, "Nothing big-"

"Hey don't lie to me!" She said as she sat on his lap, facing toward him. She tapped his nose with her finger, "You are the worst f***ing liar around, you know that?"

He blushed, "W-well...Crystal said that she didn't trust you. She said she figured out you were a celebrity and she said that celebrities treat relationships like they're nothing. She said that you would grow tired of me like-"

"Well then she doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm not one of those people...I barely have any friends...so why would I think about tossing someone like you aside...she's crazy!"

He laughed, "Well that's why I haven't tried to think much about what she said..."

She poked his nose, "Though from what Iris said, you were taking it hook line and sinker."

"Well...okay I was a bit swayed...and if it wasn't for them showing up-"

"I'd have to punch your lights out but instead I get to do this," she said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss as she rested her arms on his shoulders, "And I would be furious for them to take this away from me."

"Well...I won't let them."

She smiled, "Well good...now how about we have some fun?" She asked as she tugged on her zipper to her hoodie.

"Ummm...fun?"

She sighed, "I just knew you were going to ask that. I guess you really are that clueless...I guess it's more fun this way," she said as she pulled down the zipper a few inches and zipped it back up, "Stop looking so nervous-"

"I'm not nervous!"

"You are so nervous, you don't know how to act...this is what happens when you have a girlfriend, I thought me only wearing a towel would loosen you up but I guess you need a little more training," she said as she grasped his shoulders and winked at him.

After the rather explosive opening song from Homika, of which he didn't get to watch seeing as his match was the opening one, he quickly thought over how he would do this battle. Jasmine was his first fight and he was pretty familiar with her. She cared a lot for Pokemon, especially her own and if they were to suffer some sort of status effect, she would be quick to heal them. He tapped the Pokeball holding Chase against his cheek, "Maybe if I have Chase inflict burn on them and then follow up with an attack...well I mean that would be-"

"Ethan!" Iris yelled, breaking his concentration. Wiggler let out an annoyed squeak, mirroring his own feelings. He turned around to look at her.

"I was kinda in the middle of thinking up a plan."

"A plan?"

"To get through this tournament as fast as I can, usually I rely tricks or gimmicks to get through but...I only did that before because my Pokemon were outmatched but now, they're more than capable of fighting straight up," he said. Iris folded her arms.

"You think that's for the best? You don't really have a team built for straight up fighting, you know? Most of your Pokemon are still in their baby forms!"

"Ahhh but they were in their baby forms the first time I was in a tournament, and they held their own then. I'm sure after a ton of more experience, they'd be more than ready."

"Have you even battled like that before?"

"No."

Iris sighed, "Then why would you go away from something that was successful before? Seems really dumb that you would do that on the biggest stage."

He nodded, "It seems dumb but who would be prepared for it? Everyone is just worried about out thinking me, they'd never expect me to just forgo that!"

"So in the end you still-"

"All right folks, it's time for our opening match!" The loudspeaker nearby said. Ethan smiled, as a sense of relief washed over him. Now he could stop worrying about this and that and just get down to business.

"Well...you better not lose! I want to be able to beat you whenever they have the next Champions League Tournament!"

"Is that your way of saying good luck?"

Iris blushed, "Umm...you don't need good luck! Right...ahhh ohhh fine...good luck Ethan!"

As he stepped out onto the arena floor, he could hear the announcer introducing the two of them. Of course the way the guy was putting it, you'd think he had never done anything impressive in his life, "First off, we have the lovely and beautiful, gym leader of Olivine City who moonlights as a caretaker for hurt Pokemon everywhere and is the master of all thing steel, Jasmine! Her challengers hails from...New Bark City...whatever the hell that is and claims to have beaten Team Rocket but everyone just knows him as the eternally clueless playboy of Johto, Ethan!"

He let out a groan, drowned out by the cheers of the crowd. He'd love to shake that label one of these days. He and Wiggler advanced toward the center circle along with Jasmine. She looked up at him and smiled, "Hi Ethan...fancy seeing you here again."

"I thought about skipping out but I figured I could take another shot at becoming Champion."

"Ahhh...well, may the best trainer win," she said as she held out her hand. He gave her soft a hand a gentle shake before stepping back from the circle. He took out the Pokeball holding Chase and looked down at Wiggler, who looked like he wanted to jump in first.

"Not yet, I want you to conserve your energy...I want to be prepared just in case Void crashes the party."

"Let's go Skarmory!" Jasmine yelled as she summoned the steel coated bird first. He kinda expected her go with Magnezone first but they were all very week against fire and Chase would have a field day. He turned and summoned his little Litwick to the stage.

"Oh man, first up we got Skarmory against...a Litwick? Who brings a Litwick to a tournament? I'm telling ya folks, this battle might be over before it even started!"

That announcer really needed to shut up. "Okay Chase, let's focus on keeping burn one every one of her Pokemon...while she's too busy trying to heal, go on the offensive!"

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing!"

Not taking the fight to the air? Seemed like a mistake to him, Litwick were pretty slow...but he wasn't gonna complain. Jasmine's Skarmory flew forward as one of its wings glistened as it prepared to attack. Chase responded with an attack of his own, as the flame on its head grew larger and larger before it sent it flying at Skarmory.

"Ahhh Skarmory, watch out! Fly up, fly up!" Jasmine said. Chase must have figured that one out because he responded by sending a stream of purple flaming in the air above his head. The Skarmory not only got hit with his first attack, which was Will O Wisp but also Flamethrower as well. Skarmory's steel skin gained a red tint as it landed on the ground, letting out a cry of pain. Jasmine clasped her hands together, looking really concerned, "Skarmory! Please wait, I'll take care of that burn!"

Uh no you won't. He still felt like a jerk for what he was about to do, "Chase, don't let up!"

Chase pointed his tiny limbs at his head again as the flame atop his head grew larger and larger, "Ahhh Ethan!" She said but he ignored her as Chase unleashed Overheat on the Skarmory, enveloping the bird in a white hot blast of fire.

"Oh ho wow, look at that little guy go! I tell you, I didn't think he had it in him but this little Litwick is more powerful than I thought!"

Whoever this announcer was, really needed to shut up. Chase let up his attack but the Skarmory was already on the ground, "Ahhh Skarmory...oh come back," Jasmine said in a defeated voice as she summoned him back. She shot a glare at Ethan, "Fine be that way! Let's go Empoleon!"

An Empoleon...well that is one way to take out Chase but he knew how to counter that, "Okay take a break Chase," he said as he summoned him back. He pulled out another Pokeball and let out Bolt. The tiny little Joltik hopped to the ground before her Empoleon and immediately responded by discharging all of the stored up electricity he had stored up with a powerful Thunderbolt attack. The bolt of lightning, which was so big, he almost mistook it for Thunder, slammed into Empoleon and not only knocked the penguin on its back but sent him flying backwards a few feet, all the way back until he lay at her feet. As her Empoleon struggled to get up, Bolt flashed a bright white color as he suddenly evolved into Galvantula, "So you decided it's time to get serious," Ethan said with a chuckle. He looked over at Empoleon but well that looked like that was it for him.

"Come back Empoleon," Jasmine said. She sighed, "This is my last one-"

"Don't you usually have more than that?"

She ignored him as she summoned Rusty, her trusted Steelix. She was probably just really disturbed at how ruthless he had taken this fight. He looked up at the huge steel snake and looked over at Bolt...who seemed to know it was time to go back. He summoned Bolt back and heard a squeak. He looked over at Wiggler, "You want to give it a shot? Okay, do your best," he said. Wiggler bounced forward as Rusty looked down at him with a roar. Normally a Wigglytuff would have a tough time with a Steelix but usually Rusty didn't last very long.

"Rusty use Iron Tail!" Jasmine yelled. Rusty swung its huge tail around several times before it turned and swung it straight at Wiggler. Wiggler put up its little arms and caught Rusty's tail mid swing but the force still pushed him along the ground. It kept pushing Wiggler along the ground until he came to a stop. Having stopped Iron Tail, he bounced back a few times as he he summoned a blue ball of energy between his small arms. He raised it above his head as the sphere of energy grew larger and larger, "Rusty, don't let him finish! Use Stone Edge!"

Too late for that Jasmine. As Wiggler came down from his bounce, he flung the sphere at Steelix, hitting him right between the eyes as a huge flash of light enveloped the entire area as it hit the mark. As the light and dust cleared, Wiggler stood on the ground before the downed Rusty, "Oh wow folks! Talk about a one hit KO! I haven't seen such a powerful balloon since...well ever! Does Jasmine have anything to counter Ethan? So far he's beaten three of her Pokemon without suffering even a scratch! And by the looks of it, I don't think she has anything that will stop him!"

Jasmine sighed, "Ahhh...I'm all out of Pokemon, I guess you've won."

"And that's it folks, the opening round of the Pokemon League Tournament goes to Ethan! What a victory, what domination, I haven't seen a match go that fast...in like ever!"

Ethan walked up to her and held out his hand, "Sorry about that Jasmine. I'm concerned about Crystal and need to confront her about what is going on...and the best way for me to do that is to get through this tournament as quick as I can."

She grasped his hand, "Y-yes, you told me about that...I just didn't expect you to be so ruthless. I knew your team was strong but...ahhh-"

"Thanks but let's hope next time, we can have more of a friendly battle," he said with a smile.

His first two fights went pretty easily. He drew up the unfortunate distinction of having to fight Lance right after Jasmine but Juan and Sam had easily taken care of business, with Sam sweeping four of Lance's dragons with such ease, even Lance was impressed. In fact, everyone in the stands seemed a bit stunned that instead of taking a light hearted and fun approach to the tournament, he had decided to just skip with that and take things seriously. He had looked over at the bracket and his next opponent would either be Bruno or Whitney but if Lance had gone down with ease, what challenge would they provide?

Wiggler let out a squeak and he chuckled, "No, we've got a little break now before our next match. Just relax, you'll get your chance to fight."

Wiggler let out another squeak and he laughed, "I'd prefer we reserve our strength for Crystal...I have a feeling that will be the toughest fight...and even if it isn't...I don't think that'll be the end of any battles today."

He heard the doors to the locker room open but he didn't bother to sit up from the bench, "Ethan! That was really cool! Your Deino was soooo cool, I knew he was strong for a dragon but he held his own even against Lance's Dragonite and Salamence! And he's just a baby!"

He looked up at Iris, "Well you should be familiar with a Deino's strength-"

"I've seen plenty of them but none that could deal with full grown dragons like they're nothing. What do you feed him?"

"I feed him apples...that's about it. He's strong enough where he could evolve to his final form if he wanted but I don't think he feels he's been challenged enough."

"You got the championship in the bag-"

"Hey let's not get ahead of ourselves, I still have to get to the final round and there is no telling what Crystal has up her sleeve now. At least by making this fights quick, we can preserve our strength for whatever Crystal throws our way. Has she been spotted yet?"

"No...I haven't seen her around...or Lyra for that matter. I'm glad, those two are creepy now-"

"Well how do you think I feel? I just hope that I can somehow talk some sense into them."

"I still think something is weird about Crystal-"

"What do you mean by that, aside from the obvious?"

"Well Crystal says she thinks of you like a brother but she sure is possessive of you! Well actually that's what Cilan thinks-"

"Possessive?"

"Cilan was saying that-"

"Cilan was saying what about me?" Crystal asked. He sat up at once and saw Crystal standing by the door, "Iris, take a hike. We need to talk."

Iris folded her arms, "I'm staying right here."

"This is between brother and sister, and no one else-"

"You're just gonna try and get him to join you again with some sort of weird mind control or something-"

"I'm not going to mind control him, even if I could, what good would that be, I want him to join on his own accord but he can't decide for himself with an annoying little voice in his ear," Crystal said.

"And I'm staying so you don't sway him-"

"If you don't get a move on, I'm going to give the word to Lyra to have a little chat with Mei...perhaps she could talk some sense into her-"

"Is that a joke?"

Crystal giggled, "Now is it? How do you know I won't do it?"

Iris looked over at him and then at Crystal with a conflicted look on her face. It seemed like she really wanted to stay but another part of her was worried about Mei too. Crystal probably figured that too, which is why she had left poor Iris in the position she was in. Iris stomped her foot, "Oh great, I'm going to check on Mei but you better not listen to her Ethan! If she asks any questions, don't answer them!" She said as she hurried off. Crystal giggled as she left.

"Silly silly girl. At least she's gone."

"So what are you here for?"

Crystal smiled, "Relax...stop treating me like some sort of stranger, it's me, Crystal. The girl you've known since you were young."

He folded his arms, "I don't remember you being so possessive and dismissive of others before."

"And I don't remember you being so eager to not hang out with us. The Ethan I knew was always happy to be with me and Lyra, going out on whatever adventures we could get ourselves into."

He sighed, "I'm still happy to hang out with you and Lyra. I don't know why you keep saying I'm not-"

She patted him on the shoulders, "Actions speak much louder than words but...I do want to say I was wrong for arguing with Iris like that, you were right."

Well now that was curious to hear, he looked over at her, "I was right?"

"I am the Champion, I should have conducted myself better. Let me ask you a question Ethan...do you enjoy being under my thumb or do you sometimes wish you could have the chance to lead? I have to imagine that is what is happening now."

He turned away but felt her lean against his shoulders. He wasn't always big on being the leader, he always found it a drag and too much responsibility but there had to be a reason why Homika kept pushing him into it. Deep down, he still hated it but felt in the end, he'd have to stop ignoring the pressure and just accept whatever leadership position he had to take, "I don't really want to lead but I kinda feel like I have no choice."

"You do?"

He shrugged, "That's the way it seems to me...and I guess others have noticed that like...yeah well."

She put her hand on his leg, "Then that's on me for not being a better support for you. We grew up together, I supposed to be there for you."

"Well it happens-"

"That's not an excuse you know!" Crystal said as she pulled him close, "Maybe you could give me a chance to make amends?"

"And just how would you do that?"

She laughed, "Well for one, I would let you take the reins more often. It seems to me that sometimes you resent me because you object to how I'm doing something and when suggestions don't work..."

"I feel like I might have to step in but because you don't like to give up the reins-"

"See how easy things are when we just talk them out? If I had known I was part of the problem, I would have helped out!"

So was the real Crystal back? He still wasn't sure though, part of him still felt he should be cautious, "Well I'm glad we got that settled-"

"There is something else I want to say Ethan," she said with a nervous smile. Wiggler let out a worried squeak, "Oh don't worry Wiggler, I won't bite."

Yeah she said that but why did he seem so nervous, what was she about to say? He turned away but Crystal pulled him close again. She pulled off the bands on her hair, letting her blue hair fall to her shoulders, "Ahhh Crystal, what are you-"

"If I want to be perfectly honest, Lyra isn't the one with the crush on you-"

"W-what are you talking about? You mean-"

"It was me the entire time, I just said it was Lyra because I was too shy to admit it. I was happy as long as we spent time together...I should have just said this earlier, it's why I felt so clingy and possessive over you. I was jealous over Homika, I wanted to be where she was and I thought I was gonna be replaced."

"Y-you aren't going to be replaced...where do you keep getting that idea?"

She smiled, "I'm being silly...it's just I worry what happens if you decide to move to Unova-"

"Why would I move to Unova?"

"You're Homika's boyfriend, right? She would probably push for you to move there-"

"I don't plan on going anywhere, I like in Johto just fine. I'm happy where I'm at."

"Happy with me?"

He looked at her with a confused look. He'd be happier with her if she would stop being so possessive and...not being the person he knew, "I want the regular Crystal back, the girl who had the crazy theories, who seemed to find something new to look into everyday-"

She pulled him closer, their noses almost touching, "And I want to have the old Ethan back, the one who would like to hang out with us. That doesn't seem much to ask, no?"

"I will not work with Team Void, even undercover," he said. Now all of a sudden, he was kinda siding with her...and he still didn't know what to think about what she had also said...she was the one harboring the crush all this time? He just didn't know what to think about that...did it really matter? He still saw her as just a friend, a close friend...right? Now all of a sudden he found himself having to reevaluate his feelings about her...ugh, what a fine time for this.

"I'm not asking you to now. I know you need to be getting ready for your match so I'll be going. Let's talk some more again, okay?"

"Ahhh...yea, fine."

"Oh-ho, wow folks! Talk about a stirring battle...or not. I don't think I've seen the Elite Four get so outclassed since...since-"

"Since Cynthia first came in and rolled over you guys?"

"Let's ignore my sarcastic partner Volkner for a sec and get back to the match! It's been a...less that stirring match between Ethan and Bruno. Bruno has the raw and vigorous power...and Ethan just brought a baby eagle. Well he isn't a baby anymore but he's still made mincemeat out of anyone Bruno has thrown at him! Bruno is now down to his last Pokemon, his legendary Machamp but can it stand up to the power of Ethan's Braviary?"

Who knew Flint could be such an annoying announcer? Ethan could hardly remember anything about the match, he remembered Pitch evolving and quickly going through Bruno's Pokemon but right now, his mind was still trying to grapple with what Crystal had told him. He kinda wish she had just kept it to herself, why did he have to deal with this now?

"Oh man, have you ever seen a more disinterested trainer? I think even Ethan is getting bored with how fast these fights are going! I would be too to be honest. What do you say Volkner?"

"Well we've heard that Ethan's team is a lot stronger than they let on. How strong? I suppose we are seeing just how strong...perhaps it's why he's held back all these times, it certainly makes for more closely matched battles but even if-"

"If? Come on Volkner, you can already see the man is going to just waltz his way to the finals. There is no if here, only...will even the Champion be able to stop him? From what we've seen today, the guy just has no equal."

"The Champion is still the Champion, you know that Flint."

"Well of course Crystal is the Champion. Wallace is the Champion of Hoenn but everyone knows who the clear top trainer is! I think we might just see a new Champion today folks...who knew the puny little town of New Bark could produce such talent?"

Ethan looked up as Pitch grasped Bruno's Machamp by the arms and flew him up high into the air. He was kinda strong before but once he had evolved, his strength kinda went out the window. It'd be a bit tougher though for him to hang out on his shoulder now.

"Oh wow, looks like Machamp is gonna take a nasty fall! And there he goes, watch him drop folks! I tell ya, this is a big time mismatch, the big guy just can't keep up with Braviary, and it almost seems like he's toying with him!"

He was fond of that yes but Pitch always liked to use Sky Drop before putting away his foe for good. As he saw Bruno's Machamp fall, he saw Pitch dive at him, his body soon becoming enveloped in a bright white flame. Yup, this was it. Bruno's Machamp crashed to the ground but had used its arms to help break the fall. While it did lessen the damage, it left him wide open and Pitch slammed into him with his powerful Sky Attack. Machamp rolled backwards but Pitch didn't even flinch. He simply landed on the ground and waited to see if he'd need to do anything else. The Machamp tried to push itself up but in the end, he couldn't.

"And that's it folks, Bruno's last Pokemon is down and Ethan has won again! Who can prevent him the Championship? I ask again, who can keep this guy down? He hasn't even lost a single Pokemon, talk about pure dominance folks! Pure and simple dominance!"

Ethan got to his feet as Pitch flew over to him and he smiled, "Good job out there Pitch, though it looks like you've gotten too big for my shoulders now."

Pitch chirped but it sounded like he didn't mind too much now. Bruno walked over to him after summoning back Machamp, "Congrats again but it seems as if you have other things on your mind."

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted there-"

"It would be best to get the distraction out of the way so you can be prepared for what is to come."

"Hah, you're right...I just wish I knew how."

"Are you nervous?" Roxie asked. He looked up from the bench and chuckled, "Well at least you still have your humor."

"I just want to get this over with—I only have Will—ow!" he said as she smacked the back of his head.

"You are nervous! You already beat Will, it went so fast after Chase evolved! What are you nervous about? You think Crystal has a chance?"

Heh, it certainly wasn't that. He was feeling very good about his chances there. The fight itself wasn't what he was worried about. "No, I'm feeling good about my chances...it's just...I don't know what to think about Crystal...she said-"

"Huh, you actually talked with Crystal? I thought Iris was supposed to keep an eye on you, well that's what I asked her to-"

"I was! She just got me distracted one time and I had to check up on Mei. Turns out it was just a way to get me out of the room," Iris said. "What did she talk to you about?"

"She just tried to convince me to join her and all."

Roxie folded her arms, "Liar...she told you something else. Something that you're grappling with."

"I knew I shouldn't have left!" Iris said.

He waved her off, "Trust me, it's nothing."

She sat next to him, "If it was f***ing nothing, you wouldn't be acting like this, okay? Now tell me what she told you."

Ugh, he wanted to say but another part of him told him it was a bad idea, especially when he wasn't sure how to respond, which bugged him even more. Why was he so conflicted about this? He already knew he say her just as a friend, right? "Trust me, it's nothing. I'm more worried about if anything happens after the championship fight-"

"Ethan, you're evading the subject and you're beginning to annoy me. Just tell me what she said!"

Wiggler let out a worried squeak and he shared his sentiment. "Well to be honest...she told me that...she was the one with the crush on me, and not Lyra-"

"And you believed her? Isn't she crazy now?" Iris asked.

"And you told her no, right?"

"I was too shocked to answer but yea, I only see her as a friend-"

Roxie glared at him, "I though you only saw her as a sister-"

"Same deal...next time I see her I'll tell her that...I really didn't expect her to say that."

"Great, now I've got compete with Crystal again-"

"Hey, why are you saying that? I just said I only saw her as a friend and a sister, that's it-"

"Then I expected you to refuse her a lot quicker than that. I can see why you might be stunned but if you really only saw her as a friend, couldn't you-"

"I have to think of a way to put it to her nicely, this is someone I grew up with, not just some random girl on the street."

"Well can you at least understand why I'm worried?"

"I see her as a sister!"

"But did a tiny part of you hesitate because you sort of liked the idea?"

"No, of course not. I didn't hesitate for a second because of the idea that maybe I might like the idea," he said. He knew for a fact he didn't care for the idea...right? "Ugh, I wish she had never even said it!"

"Attention, can the trainers come out, it's time for the Championship round!" The announcer said. He sighed as he got to his feet.

"Well, time to get out there and win this."

"Uh, well good luck! Try not to lose out there, remember, you have to win this so we can battle in the Champions League!" Iris said.

"I hope you wax her...show her who's the f***ing boss," Roxie said.

"And here it is folks, the Championship round...I know you all have been waiting for this one and it's looking to be a great one. This one happens to be a rematch from the last Championship, in which Crystal narrowly defeated the challenger Ethan...somehow. However it looks like Ethan has returned to win the Championship...he probably should have won in the first place. So here we go folks...the final round is set...the Champion Crystal, hailing from the little town of New Bark and the challenger once again, Ethan also hailing from New Bark!"

Ethan twisted his cap around as Crystal approached the center circle. She was dressed in her regular clothes but her hair was still down. She held out her hand, "Are you ready Ethan?"

"Are you?"

He grasped her hand and shook it. She looked up at him and smiled, "If anyone is going to take the title from me, I would hope it'd be my closest friend."

"Likewise."

She let go of his hand and held up a Pokeball to her cheek, "Then let's get started Ethan."


	8. Here comes the Kalos Trio! And Erika

"Oh ho folks, this a barn burner...I think...or just...well whatever it is, these finals are shaping up to be just what we expected...if you expected to see Ethan walk over everyone. Right now he's encountered a bit of resistance but has still eliminated half of Crystal's team and he's only lost one Pokemon and that is his Galvantula. I swear folks, it looks like he could have this in the bag, having eliminated Crystal's strongest Pokemon and yet his strongest Pokemon are still doing just fine! In fact, I'm still waiting for him to even use his Wigglytuff!"

Xavier yawned. He could hear Serena and Shauna listening to the Pokemon League Tournament on the radio behind him but he could care less about it. They had come out to Johto as a little vacation after their last case and this is how they spend it? In a nice place like Olivine? What a waste. At least he could stand around and admire the lovely women walking around in their swimsuits. He had put on some shades to block out some of the sun but it also allowed me to get a good look at whoever caught his fancy. And there was a lot to see.

"Xavier, are you checking out girls again?" Shauna asked in her whiny voice.

"Nope."

"You have me anyway, I'm like totally hotter than all of them."

He looked over at Bruce, his Pancham, who only rolled his eyes, "You keep telling yourself that Shauna, you keep telling yourself that."

"Hey! I'm like-"

"Why did we come out here if all you guys wanted to do was listen to a dumb tournament?"

Serena chuckled, "I'm always curious to hear about what the other region's best trainers are up to-"

"Especially Ethan, he's really cool...and like kinda cute."

Good, maybe he could ditch her on him, "Listen, I'll be back. Me and Bruce are gonna walk around a bit. Be back soon," he said. He hopped over the metal fence around the outdoor part of the cafe and walked down toward the shore. Bruce followed right next to him. Thank goodness, he was really getting tired of being stuck around Shauna. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just Serena but...oh well. The two of them walked by the Olivine Gym and noticed a young woman walking out of it. He remembered seeing her on the TV the short time he watched the tournament and recognized her as Erika. She had traded in her kimono for a similar colored yukata but a shorter one that exposed her legs. Walking right next to her was a Tangrowth.

Xavier tipped down his glasses, "Hello, didn't I see you at the tournament?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, I was there for a little but I got eliminated first round so I left and decided to check out some of the towns."

"What do you mean?"

Erika chuckled, "We've got an issue with a new gang called Team Void. Ethan thought they might try to attack during the tournament so I was doing my due diligence in the meantime, just in case they tried anything funny."

"Team Void? What kind of team is that?"

"Not sure, we don't know much about them, they just popped up recently but they seem to already have the Champion amongst their ranks."

His eyes grew wide, "The Champion is on their side? Wow, they've already accomplished more than those other gangs can claim."

Erika sighed, "Yes, it is rather distressing. With any hope, Ethan can take care of her and we can learn more about them. It's kind of like trying to grab water."

"So you don't know anything about them...well that sounds frustrating-"

"Ethan says there might be a hideout to the west of here but we haven't been able to find much of anything."

Xavier and Bruce looked at each other. A new and mysterious gang of criminals? If there was one thing they loved, it was busting the chops of Pokemon thugs. Secondly, she was pretty hot...maybe if he agreed to help, it might earn him a few brownie points? "Well would you mind if we checked out this supposed hideout nearby?"

Erika smiled as she fanned herself, "And what's in it for you? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

"Well I'm bored so it'd give me something to do. And if there is one thing me and Bruce love to do, it's busting the chops of Pokemon criminals!"

She chuckled again, "Oh really? Is that all? Earlier to me, it looked like you were trying to check out girls, only using your dark shades to hide what you were doing."

Bruce's mouth fell open, the weed stalk he was chewing on falling to the ground. He smiled, she was a bit more perceptive than she let on. "I don't know, it's pretty sunny out, don't you admit?"

"Uh huh," she said with a skeptical look.

"So will you tell me-"

"You can't go there without the permission of the Pokemon League, it's off limits while the investigation is going on. Seeing as the head of the League is in a match right now, you'd need an escort."

"I guess that would have to be you since everyone else is at the tournament-"

"True but I'm already busy checking on the towns while the tournament is going on-"

"So other than bribing you, there is no real way of getting in there?"

Erika nodded with a smile, "The only way you might get in is if I finish up my work and I decide to check it out. However, I still have two more cities to check up on."

She wasn't letting up...what a drag. He knew if he knew the area, he could go there and sneak in anyways but this was his first time here so that was a no go. He certainly wasn't going to beg her to do it either. "Ahhh well have it your way, I'm going back to the beach."

Erika opened her mouth to say something but she didn't get the chance to finish as a pair of individuals clad in black suddenly ran around the corner, not even slowing down with Erika in their way. Poor Erika was knocked to the ground while the jerks kept on going, "Hey watch it you f***ing bozos!"

"That's what I get for standing in the middle of the road."

He walked over to her and helped her to her feet, "You know...what do those Team Void goons dress like?"

"All black."

He looked off in the direction where they were headed, "I mean, I know not every Dick and Jane wearing all black is gonna be them but I wonder if-"

He didn't get to finish his thought as a small explosion went off behind them. Xavier and Erika turned to see smoke rising from either the back of the gym or a building behind it. "Okay, I think they may have something to do with it-"

"It looks like it may be coming from the gym...Jasmine is gonna be pretty upset."

Xavier shrugged, "I'm gonna chase them down and see if they had anything to do with it. Let's go Bruce!"

The goons that had run by them, had gotten all the way down to the shoreline...and to his bewilderment, they were just standing there. There had to be several reasons why...either they were trying to play it cool to not attract attention or they had nothing to do with it. Or maybe some other reason altogether but at least he didn't have to run all over town to find them. Bruce growled as they approached but he motioned for him to cool it. At least try and get some info out of them before he let Bruce pound them into dust.

As he got closer to them, he noticed it was a young guy and girl...both looked to be teenagers, with similar hairstyles and faces...perhaps they were twins? The guy looked at him as he walked up and chuckled, "Are you looking for us?"

"I'm looking for the two black blurs that nearly knocked me over by the Olivine City Gym," Xavier said as he folded his arms. He wasn't in the mood for bulls***, if they gave it to him, he'd make them eat their words.

"Well I guess that would be us then, are you here to question us?"

"I'm here to chew the fat...of course I'm here to question you!" Xavier yelled. His patience hadn't been tested but perhaps showing some urgency might get them talking.

"Perhaps I can ask you some questions Xavier-"

"That isn't my name you know...nice try," he said, doing his best to mask his surprise. Just how did these guys know his name? He didn't recognize them from anywhere.

"Yeah it is, you're just bluffing. It's cool and all that you're trying to help out Erika and all but this isn't your region, you live in Kalos."

"Yeah, you should go back there to your little detective agency, this region is ours. You should probably go back to prepare anyway, once Johto and Kanto are under our control, the other regions are next," the girl said. The way they talked, it seemed so similar...and what was with that strange echo their voices had. There was an air about them that creeped him out.

"Are you guys screwing with me? And what the hell is up with your voices?"

The guy laughed, "Are we screwing with you? What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think but-"

He lost his train of thought as a mild breeze blew past him and the two goons who had been standing nearby, suddenly dissipated into the wind like they were statues of sand. Bruce let out a cry of surprise as the two of them vanished just like that. Xavier looked down at the sand and shook his head, "Okay...what in the world just happened?"

Bruce looked up at him with a confused look. Well, he could only share his sentiment. He was very confused...and a tad weirded out. How did they know his name and where he was from? And just what kind of plans were they up to? "Xavier! Xavier, what are you doing?"

Darn it Shauna. She came running up to him, waving her arms like some sort of drunk bird. Ugh, she was the worst...couldn't this wait? "This had better be good-"

"The tournament is over, you missed it! It was a great final!"

Of course it wasn't good. How many times did he have to tell her he didn't care about stuff like that, "I'm sorry I missed it-"

"It was sooooooo good, you were too busy chasing after girls...you missed the fight of a lifetime!"

"Is that so? Listen, I'm a bit busy so I need to be heading back over to the gym."

Her eyes grew wide with confusion, "Huh, like...why do you need to go to that totally crummy place?"

"I'll explain later!"

"Give a warm congratulations to the winner and your new Champion of Kanto and Johto...Ethan!"

He slumped to the ground as fireworks went off around them. Wiggler let out a squeak of relief as he walked away from the knocked out Haxorus. He was pretty shocked when she brought him out, even more shocked when he went on a tear and knocked out several of his own Pokemon but thanks to Pitch's stalling tactics, he left her Haxorus weary enough for Wiggler to easily have his way. And now he was...the Champion? It just didn't seem like it...he didn't feel like the Champion...was this how it was?

"Congratulations Ethan...you beat me fair and square," Crystal said as she held out her hand.

"Now you better not run off anywhere, we still need to talk-"

"Of course but first, let me take you to the Hall of Fame where we can induct your Pokemon," she said with a wink.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere without-"

She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled as a wall of white smoke went up around them. Just the sight put him on edge and Wiggler let out a squeak, letting it be known he wasn't cool with this. Ethan suddenly stepped away from Crystal and found himself standing in a dark and damp basement. He looked around a few times and noticed a machine in the back in front of a large screen. It reminded him a bit of the machines in the Pokemon Center where you would heal your Pokemon.

"Isn't this cool Ethan? You get to add your Pokemon to the list of Champions!"

Lyra too? Wait...how did you get down here?" He asked. And it wasn't just Crystal and Lyra who were down here but another figure who chose to remain in the darkness. Suddenly he wasn't so happy about being here and outnumbered, especially by two people he didn't know he could trust anymore. "I'd be much happier if we just waited to do this later-"

"Why are you so afraid Ethan?"

"I'm not afraid...I just want to in a place where I'm not outnumbered-"

"Outnumbered? Outnumbered by who? We're your friends since childhood, why are you treating us like the enemy?" Lyra asked in a wounded voice, "It's Roxie, isn't it? She's trying to pull us apart-"

"Don't worry about her," Crystal said.

"What do you mean by that? You better have not hurt her or anything!"

"I think you have other things to worry about than your little girlfriend," the other figure said. She sounded much older than them, she probably was in her thirties or something but her voice sounded pretty familiar...he just couldn't remember where, "But don't worry about her, I have a treat for her."

Xavier and Bruce made it back to the gym after shaking off Shauna, finding Erika with Officer Jenny and some firefighters armed with various water Pokemon, including a couple of Blastoise, who used their dual cannons to quickly douse out any flames. "Well, they did quite a number to the gym...Jasmine will be pretty distressed," Erika said. The two of them noticed him approach.

"Sorry but those goons got away...I wasn't really able to get much out of them except they went on and on about how soon Kanto and Johto will belong to them and how the other regions will fall. Ya know, your standard Pokemon gang determined to take over the world."

Erika shook her head, "It's always take over the world, get super rich, control all the Pokemon...stuff like that. It never changes too much, they lack in the originality department-"

"Shall we notify the Pokemon League about this incident?"

Erika shook her head, "Not yet...we need to look more into this to be honest. It could be just a move to divert our attention."

"From what?"

She shrugged, "I don't know yet but-"

"Officer Jenny!"

The three of them turned to see another young male officer run up, holding a phone in hand, "What is it?"

"We just got word from the tournament, the stadium is under attack from Team Void. The new Champion and Crystal have disappeared as well!"

"W-what? We need to get back there at once-"

"Don't worry Jenny, we have it under control here," Erika said.

"We?"

"Unless you aren't interested in helping out? Was I mistaken?"

He laughed, "I was just messing with you. I'm-"

"Xavier, just what have you gotten yourself into?" Serena's voice chirped in from behind. He turned around to see Serena and Shauna standing nearby.

"I got bored-"

"And what is going on here? Why is the gym on fire?"

Erika cleared her throat, "It was attacked to be honest. By a new gang of Pokemon criminals who call themselves Team Void. We don't know much about them, we think they are the ones who sicced a giant mechanical Tyranitar on Ethan and they have already dragged the former Champion into their ranks."

Serena's eyebrows raised, "A former Champion? Just how did they do that?"

Did she miss the part where Erika said they didn't know much about them? He shot her a look, "Like...so why would they like attack the gym?" Shauna asked.

"Well your guess is as good as mine...and now they have attacked the stadium where the Pokemon League Tournament was being held."

"Like shouldn't you be going there? Last I checked, you are a gym leader!"

"With many of the gym leaders and the Pokemon League attending the tourney, it kind of leaves us vulnerable so some of us stayed back. I was at the tournament but I came here to check things out. Officer Jenny and some of her men are on their way there."

Serena rubbed her chin, "I know we're supposed to be on a little vacation but I'm worried that if this new gang isn't repelled, they might grow into a bigger monster."

"What...why can't we just stay on our vacation? This is totally-"

"Shauna, that can wait for later," Serena said, scolding her like a mother would do with a child. Shauna grumbled as she folded her arms.

"Anyway, Ethan was heading investigation of Team Void but since he's the Champion, that might change-"

"What do you mean? Wouldn't it like be really really totally smart for the most powerful trainer in the region to help deal with these goons?"

Erika chuckled, "Yes in theory-"

"Though as the Champion, it'd probably be in his best interest to not wander around too much and focusing more on helping deal with them."

A thought came to his head and he smiled, "Well since Ethan was heading the investigation, I'm sure he'll still do a bit even though he is Champion, perhaps we could have Shauna join with him and serve as an our rep. I mean it would make sense since we're helping with this investigation."

"You're not like...ditching me, right?"

"Not at all!" Xavier said. Serena gave him a look letting him know she knew what he was up to. Erika chuckled.

"I'm sure Ethan won't mind the help, especially since Team Void seems determined to recruit or drag more of his own friends into their fold. However...thanks to this attack, I'm curious about that supposed hideout to the west, I wonder if there is anything to it. I may just check it out."

"Hideout?"

"Ethan and some of his friends were investigating rumors of a hideout to the west of here but were attacked by a mechanical Tyranitar. We haven't really found anything there but...this attack has me wanting to give it another look."

"So what are we waiting for?" Xavier asked, "No sense in sitting around here while Team Void already seems to be a few steps ahead of us."

"It does sound like their plan has progressed pretty far, how did it get this way? Isn't it usually the job of the Champion to watch out for the region...or regions in this case?" Serena asked.

Erika chuckled, "Well it is the job of the Champion to do that...perhaps we can discuss that another time."

"So this is the cave? Didn't you say it was guarded last time?" Xavier asked. Erika nodded.

"Yes, by a giant Tyranitar...seems strange they wouldn't put something to replace it...unless they got scared off because we noticed the site."

Bruce growled and Xavier looked down at him. Bruce seem to be letting him know that he smelled something inside...a smell that didn't usually belong inside a cave, "Well Bruce thinks there is something in there. We should check it out."

"One of us should stay out here just in case anything funny happens inside so one of us can get help...or help out," Serena said.

"I agree, you can stay out here while me and Erika go inside," he said. Erika smiled as the two of them walked into the cave. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a flashlight. With any luck, he wouldn't get a Zubat flying right in his face or something. The few times that happened, he got knocked down and falling on the floor of a cave was kinda painful.

"You know...you guys seem to work well together."

"Why do you say that?"

Erika laughed, "Well I've just seen the dynamics of your group compared to Ethan's...and his group...there tends to be a bit more bickering going on."

"We've worked together for awhile...plus it helps to have a group full of...mostly mature people. Shauna being the lone exception. I couldn't stand to work with a people who have the potential to be a bunch of drama queens."

"I see why you told her to go work with Ethan-"

"Plus she's kinda annoying," he said. He moved the flashlight around, noticing a few wooden crates sitting nearby. "I wonder why they just left them here? They gotta be empty."

Bruce walked over to one and knocked the top off. He leaned over to look inside and noticed what looked to be wires, "Big whoop, just a bunch of wires. What do they plan to do with these?"

"Do you mind shining your light this way?"

He turned and saw her and her Tangrowth hovering over a couple more boxes. He shined his light there as her Pokemon removed the tops of the crates, "So it looks like more wiring. I don't get it...wait," he said as he bent down next to one of the crates. He pulled up some of the wires and noticed the connectors, "These remind me of cables you might plug into some speakers."

"I wonder what it means...that Team Void enjoys some good music?"

He dropped them back down into the crate, "Your guess is as good as mine. Let's keep going," he said. He hopped to his feet and continued to lead the way further into the cave. "So out of curiosity, who does make up Ethan's little group?"

"I wouldn't call it little, there were quite a few people. There was Crystal, the now former Champion and Lyra...those three have been friends since childhood. Then you have this newcomer by the name of Roxie...who I don't know much about. I guess we could also shove Silver into this group and then you have the trio from Unova, Iris, Cilan and Mei...and if we were being generous, you could add Jasmine to that group as well-"

"And now Shauna. He sure does travel with a lot of girls."

Erika laughed, "You're one to talk-"

"I'm traveling with mature women, not girls. There's a difference there. And I'm only working with you and Serena."

Erika chuckled again. Bruce suddenly ran off ahead of them and Xavier grumbled, "Darn it Bruce, this better be good."

The three of them hurried up to catch up with him and found Bruce pointing to some large crates. The whole room seemed to have plenty of these wooden crates...unguarded. There was a trap, there had to be. There was no reason why they left all this stuff out in the open, unguarded for them to just casually come across. "Call me paranoid but this is too easy," Erika said. He pulled out his phone and called up Serena.

"Hey Serena, is there anything funny going on?"

"I would have notified you otherwise."

"Yea, I know...it's just...this is all too easy, they're leaving all this stuff unguarded. Seems like a trap but it's too obvious."

"They could be just sending us a message too. That they aren't afraid of us, so unafraid that they feel brazen about it. From what I know, they've been operating for awhile under everyone's nose. Meanwhile the former Champion and friends were chasing after someone who isn't even connected to Team Void."

As always, he found himself amazed at Serena's ability to get information, "So because this former Champion is a ditz-"

"That would be a tad unfair to Crystal, everyone had a small part to play," Erika said. She had somehow snuck up right next to him and he looked at her as she smiled. A mischievous smile that she seemed fond of sporting.

"Either way, you guys should still be careful. I'm still looking up more information."

It was a short conversation but she was always a to the point kind of girl. So they were good on the outside at least, "You know, you are kinda close-"

"You don't mind."

He wanted to flirt as much as anyone but he didn't like being in this darn cave, especially with the lack of guards. Erika pulled away and chuckled, "I don't mind to be honest-"

"I did hear a bit what she was saying...it's rather unfortunate that Crystal and Ethan were off chasing a potential false lead. I wonder if they planned for that?" Erika asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me...perhaps they were even working with the guy," he said. He walked over to one of the crates and kicked the top off. Inside the crate sat a large speaker but there was a large logo on the top of it in crazy looking letters of purple and green, "Dogars? What the hell kind of name is that?"

"Dogars?" Erika asked as she walked over. She looked down at the crate, "Dogars...I believe that's the name of Homika's band, she's some crazy popular rock star from Unova. She's scheduled to perform at the tournament..."

"So then why is some of her equipment here? I don't like the idea that she might be in league with Team Void-"

"Unless they're just using her...perhaps it's mind control."

He looked over at her, "Mind control, really?"

Erika gave him a knowing smile, "Years ago, Team Rocket tried to put in place some technology that would have allowed them the power to control all Pokemon. Ethan and Lance were able to shut it down but the technology involved radio waves...is it that much of a stretch for them to use something like that again?"

He nodded, "You bring up a good point...let's keep looking."

Erika chuckled, "Perhaps it'd be best for us to alert them. If Homika is either in leagues with Team Void or a puppet, that could be trouble."

He nodded, "Yea, good idea," he said as he called up Serena again, "Hey Serena...can you get in contact with Shauna?"

"Sure but why?"

"We've found some equipment in the cave connected to Homika, that rock star who is performing at the tournament. We think she's either working with Team Void or being used by them."

"Well...that doesn't sound good. I'll let Shauna know...I'm sure she can crash a concert."

"Thanks...we may need to head out there ourselves but we're gonna look around a bit more."

"Okay, I'll let her known then," Serena said.

After he got off the phone with Serena, he noticed Erika standing over another crate, holding up some kind of machine. She cleared her throat, "You know...this reminds me a little of the machine Team Rocket was trying to use to control Pokemon."

"So you think they modified it to work on humans?"

"It'd be pretty useful...change the minds of the trainers and the Pokemon will follow, though I'm sure some Pokemon might put up a fuss if they think their trainers are doing something wrong."

"Well then if this is the case, we really should get back to the tournament. I've got this funny feeling that Shauna is gonna run into trouble."

"You're only saying that because you want to check out the ladies, don't lie," Erika said with a smile.

"I worry about pleasure later, thank you very much...well now that you mention it-"

"Your mind sure gets sidetracked pretty easily-"

"And I'm wondering where your mind is," he said with a chuckle, "Aren't you the one who keeps teasing me?"

She fanned herself with her paper fan, "My mind is in better places than yours right now."

"Is that so? Well-"

Somewhere in the distance he could hear someone chuckling but it wasn't Erika, she was too close for that. He looked over at her and a look of dread seem to appear on her face but it didn't last for long, "It's cute how you two seem to be just flirting in the face of certain danger."

"I'm not sure why I should fear someone who is just talking in the darkness like he or she needs to hide."

The lights to the room suddenly came on and he saw a girl standing off at the edge of the room behind one of the larger crates. She had long black hair when seemed to go down all the way to the floor with a pair of creepy blood shot eyes and bags under her eyes, "Big talk."

"You don't look like you've seen the sun in years, time for you to get out," Xavier said. The girl laughed.

"Why would I listen to a loudmouth like you?"

"I take it that you're connected to Team Void? What is going on here?" Erika asked, though by the look on her face, she didn't expect an answer.

"Stuff is going on and that's all you're getting from me!"

"I guess stuff counts...I suppose."

Xavier shook his head, "So then why did you show yourself? Is this the trap?"

The girl laughed, "It's not a trap, I'm not interested in you...why would I? You haven't done anything worth jack."

"So your target is Ethan-"

"Even a blind idiot could see that...I mean once he's within Team Void, things will be a lot easier. I really doubt you clowns can do anything."

Erika chuckled, "So if we're no threat, why not just explain your plan to us? I mean if we're not even on your radar-"

"You may not pose a threat yet but I'm not that stupid. You want the plan out of me, you'll have to drag it out of me."

Xavier shrugged, "And here I was hoping you'd just spill the beans to us."

"Shouldn't you be worried more about the Champion? I mean...you are a terrible excuse of a trainer, I'd hesitate to even call you one...it'd be trouble for you if he were converted to our side," she said with a giggle.

"It's too bad we've already notified them about your plan," Erika said.

"Oh you have? How do you know I haven't prepared for any interference? If you think a little girl like Shauna is all you need to send..." she said as she let her thought trail off. This girl sure knew a lot...too much in fact. And she just laid out threat after threat...she could be just goading them into a rash decision. Or she could be telling the truth...he looked over at Erika.

"I say she's just bluffing, what do you think?"

"Well to be honest—I'm not sure we can take the chance otherwise."

"That's right, can you?" The girl said with a Gengar grin.


End file.
